Family is always there
by divinedragon7
Summary: Sam's parents leave for a trip and Sam's uncle comes to watch her but then he starts hurting her, what could make the strong willed Sam bend to him? Can Danny save her before its to later? Will he even try when he learns the truth?
1. Safe

(A/N: Ok This is my first Danny Phantom fiction. To all that read my CCS fic, I will still wright it but I'm having a few problems, read below for more info bout it. I Hope you guys enjoy this.)

(About Fragile Time: My computers down and I can't get the couple of chapters I had on it. I'm going to try and get them back soon but if I can't then you'll have to wait till I get my computer back in three weeks. Sorry about this Bows head. Oh and if anyone knows why FanFiction dumped all my hits tell me please! At least I still have all my reviews.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, sue me at you own risk.

Family is always there

Chapter 1: Safe

(A/N: I was originally going to call it sam and ham but that sounded to weird even to me)

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

Both Danny and Tucker stood on the docks, despite the fact it was barley past sunrise and near freezing on this early fall morning. Both of them were wide awake, well Danny was anyways. Tucker stifled a yawn, "Why does Sam's ship have to come in so early?" Danny just shrugged. There friend Sam had been gone two weeks, her parents were going on a half a year trip around the world and were leaving Sam in the care of her uncle. They had flown Sam out to meet him and then booked both of them on a cruse ship back. The ship that was now pulling in to the dock.

They stood off to the side as sleepy looking people stumbled off the ship. Danny and Tucker scanned the heads of the people looking for Sam. Tucker was the first to see her, "Hey Sam over here!"

Sam's head bobbed towards them as she made her way out of the crowd , Sam was wearing a long black sweet shirt. "I missed you guys" Sam said hugging Tucker then she walked over to Danny and hugged him too. As she wrapped her arms around him she said so quietly that Danny wasn't sure she said anything "I really missed you". There hug lasted longer then either of them intended.

"So is this Danny?"

Sam and Danny let go of each other and faced the man who had walked up behind them. He was not someone you would have expected to see near a luxury cruse liner. He had a beer belly, red suspenders, and a white shirt that was stained with what looked like ten years of spilt beer, cheese, and sweet. His suspenders looked like they shouldn't have been able to hold his pants on.

"Uncle Earl" Sam said with surprise.

"Well, this that Danny kid or not?"

Before Sam could answer Danny stuck his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton"

Earl just grunted, his eyes were colder then most ghost and he had a small, evil smile on his face. It was the same smile the dark Danny had had. A limo pulled up next to them, "Finally" Earl said grabbing Sam and getting in. Sam's head popped out the window, "You guys want a ride?"

Before Danny or Tucker could answer the limo speed out on to the street. "Hey" Tucker yelled after them.

Danny grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a stack of carts, "Don't worry, I'll fly us home"

"Oh no! Don't you dar" Danny had already gone ghost and turned them invisible. They were flying towards Danny's house before Tucker could try and get away. He flew them in to his room, Jazz was still asleep and both of his parents were down in the lab, just as they had been for the past three days working on a new invention.

Tucker lay flat of the floor chest heaving, "Next time give me some warning, you know I hate flying!"

"Come on aren't you used to it by now?"

"Danny, you never get used to having a ghost fly you across the town at 90 miles an hour."

"Really? You think I got up to 90?"

"Ugggg!" Tucker got up and walked out "I'll be finding food"

"Ok, I'm going to call Sam and see if she wants to get breakfast at nasty burger with us." Tucker was already gone.

He picked up his phone and dialed Sam's number, she answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, its Danny, want to go have breakfast with me and Tucker at nasty burger?"

"Sure, see you there in twenty minutes" click Danny went downstairs to find Tucker. As he walked down the last few stairs alarms shot out of the wall. Red lights flashed, Both of his parents burst out of the lab. "Whats going on? Is it a ghost attack?"

"No" Jack said "Thats the emergency ham alarm, someones stolen my ham". He ran in to the kitchen, "I'm coming hammy"

Danny and his mom turned to each other, "Hammy?" Tuckers girly scream sounded from the kitchen, "Tucker!" They ran in and found Tucker fighting the Fenton weasel for his hat and Jack cradling a half eaten ham. "Why, you were so far from your expiration date!"

"Umm, mom? How long has it been sense Dad got any sleep?"

"Far to long." Maddy turned the Fenton weasel off. Tucker put his hat on and looked at Danny's dad who was still weeping over the ham.

"Come on Tucker, were meeting Sam at the nasty Burger for breakfast."

"Good I'm starving!"

"Hammy! Why!"

Danny's mom pushed them to the front door, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Have a good time"They walked to the nasty Burger and ordered then found an open booth. A few minutes later Sam walked in still wearing her long sleeve sweet shirt. As she entered she glanced over her shoulder nervously, she sat down next to Danny and gave a sigh of relief.

"Something wrong?" asked Tucker.

"Nothing" Sam said as there food arrived. Danny had a nasty burger, Tucker had the monster meat mountain, and Sam had the nasty jungle salad, with twenty eight vegetables. Several of which science had yet to prove existed.

"Ok" Tucker said between bite, "You just seem out of it"

"Jet lag"

"But you were on a boat"

"Fine then, I have boat lag, whatever!"

"Ok sorry" Tucker said

"I'm sorry too Tucker, I'm just tiered"

"If you two are done" Danny said "Your salad is getting cold, umm, warm." They spent the rest of breakfast talking about Tuckers new PDA. Then they decided to head back to Danny's house.

When they got to Danny's they ran in to Jazz running out of the house,"Hey guys, I'm so late." She ran to her car and took off. "So, what should we do?"

"Movies in my room?" asked Danny.

"Ok, I'll get the popcorn" Sam said going I to the Kitchen.

Danny and Tucker went up to his room and flipped threw the channels looking for a movie. Danny found an old movie called The Brain. Sam walked in with two bowls of popcorn, one she set down in front of Tucker who was sitting in front of Danny's bed. Then set the other next to Danny and sat on his bed next to him, "so whats on?"

"The Brain" Danny said

"Ohh, I love these cheesy old monster movies"

"I know"

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was your dad in the kitchen with a half eaten ham and some hamburger?"

"Don't ask" Said Tucker

"Now I have to know"

"My dads really upset that Tucker ate his emergency ham"

"Well I would be too, that bore cow" They spent the day watching monster movies, The Brain, Return of the Brain, A new Lobe, Four Eyes, and The New brain. About two, half way threw Four Eyes, Sam fell asleep. She leaned her head on his shoulder and put her hands on his chest.

"Umm, Sam what are you doing?" It took him a second to realize she was asleep. He didn't know what to do so he put his arm around her. / She feels smaller, du, of course she does in that big sweet shirt/

When Danny put his arm around Sam she wasn't completely asleep, she had enough energy left for one last thought to flutter across her mind.

/ safe /

(A/N: Ok theres the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I just found out my computers going to be gone for a while so everyone reading Fragile Time will have to wait a few more weeks for the next chapter, sorry! I hope you guys will keep reading, let me know what you thought, Flames will be fed to a pack of ghost monkeys, after I've read them of course. I will welcome them.)


	2. A wish for Death

(AN: Ok, I have this chapter and the next one already written out, just have to type them up. I hope you enjoy and let the reviews flow! Oh and if anyone knows why Fan Fiction is no longer counting my hits tell me, Its really making me mad!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did I would be the master of your fate Evil laugh

Family is always there

Chapter 2: A wish for death

"Speech"

/Inner thoughts/

/ 'That little voice in your head' /

A few hours after Sam fell asleep Danny and Tucker were still watching movies. Danny still had his arm around Sam, she had moved closer as she slept and was now pressed up against Danny's chest. Danny didn't really mind tho, he kind of liked it. / To bad when she wakes up she'll kill me, oh well, enjoy now, try and convince Sam not to me later/

Sam's eyes opened but she didn't move, she just lay there enjoying the feeling of hanging out with Danny and Tucker, especially Danny. With his arm around her, and for the first time in days Sam felt safe. The last two weeks flooded back in to her mind.

_**Flash Back**_

Sam's parents had flown her out to meet her uncle Earl. She had figured that her uncle would be a rich snob like her parents, after all he was her fathers brother. She hadn't expected that he was like one of those red neck you saw in the movies. He lived in a shack, tho calling it a shack was an insult to real shacks, luckily she didn't have to spend any time there. Her parents had booked them both on a cruse home, "A way to get to know each other"

Sam didn't really want to get to know Earl, he was a pig. He ate like one, and in the first day on the ship had made rude remarks to a girl who was supposed to clean the cabin and she ran out crying.

That night Sam's dreams tormented her. Danny had been making out with Paulina when Sam walked in on them.

"Danny?" Sam had run out of the room.

"Sam wait!" He charged after her. "Sam wait, I'm sorry but you know how hot she is"

"Oh yes Danny, shes sooo hot! Ok Danny Fenton, or should I say Danny Phantom! I don't care, shes always wanted Inviso-Bill" Sam ran for the rest of her dream.

Near one in the morning Earl made his way to Sam's room to see what she looked like when she was sleeping. If she was like most teen girls then she wouldn't be wearing much, he had even turned up the heat to make sure that wouldn't be under the covers. He peeked in. / Dam! She didn't even change before she went to bed./ He was about to leave when Sam started talking in her sleep. A smile spread across Earl's face as he listened. /This will be good/

Sam woke up late the next morning, changed in to a fresh pair of clothes and walked out of her room to the dinning room. Earl was sitting at the table reading a news paper, "Hello Sam, how was you sleep?"

"Umm, fine, yours?"

"Very well, thank you. You know, I wonder if that ghost kid from your town sleeps?"

"I wouldn't know"

"I hear he likes to be called Danny Phantom, interesting name. Danny Phantom, phantom phantom, phantom, fenton."

Sams head shot up, "what did you say?"

"Your parents mentioned a boy named Danny Fenton, he wouldn't be Mr. Phantom, would he?"

"Of course not!"

"Thats not what you say in your sleep"

It hit Sam, she had said all that in her dream, she must have talked in her sleep and Earl had over heard. "You can't tell anyone!"

"Weeeellllll. The way I see it this danny kid has quite the price on his head. If I turned him in I could be nearly as rich as your side of the family. So to keep me quite you'll have to give me something"

"What" Sam knew she would do almost anything, she couldn't let Dannys life get any worse because of her.

"Well, look over there in that box. I got a little costume I want you to put on."

Sam walked over to the box near the door. "You've got to be kidding me" it wasn't as bad as it could have been but it wasn't good either. Inside the box was a french maids costume, the short kind.

"Go on, change in to it and we'll see how it fits."

Sam would have rather died but if she did she was sure that Earl would tell the world about Danny and she couldn't let that happened. Sam went in to her room and made sure the door was locked before she changed. Sam didn't have as many curves as Paulina, but still it was very tight on her. Sam walked out and Earl gave a little whistle.

"Give me a little twirl" Sam did. Earl spent the rest spent the rest of the day having Sam bring him beers and clean things. The day was embarrassing but not bad. The second day was when things got even worse. He spit beer on her and hit her. By the time they were approaching Amity park Sams arms were covered in bruises and she smelled like beer and cigarets, she spent a long time in the shower to get rid of the smell, she couldn't do anything about the bruises so she put on a long sleeved sweet shirt and waited.

_**End flash back**_

Sam was still snuggled against Danny when the movie ended.

"Sam, your awake?"

Sam looked up, Danny was looking down on her.

"Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean, I mean I didn't"

"Sorry Danny, I guess I fell asleep and feel over on to you."

"Umm, Yeah"

They watched the finally movie and headed down stairs. They ran into Maddie as they walked in to the kitchen.

"Hello Sam, tucker. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Sure Mrs. Fenton" Tucker said

"Good, were having hamburger and salad"

"Sounds great" Sam said.

Soon they were all sitting around the table the table. Jack was still mopping when Maddie placed a burger in front of him. "Come on Jack, you wouldn't have been able to fuss our dinner with your ham"

"I tell you I could have with the new and improved Fenton cooker"

Sam leaned over towards Danny, "Fenton cooker?"

"Remember the possessed weeny incident?"

"Oh"

After dinner Sam and Tucker went home. Sam walked threw the chilly night air. She didn't want to go home so she walked threw the park. / This is horrible, why couldn't my parents just leave me alone like always? I wish I could ask Danny for help, but he'll hate me if he finds out that I let his secret out/

/ 'no he won't' /

/ Shut up! He will hate me and thats something I can't live with/

/ 'he won't hate you he'll help you' /

/How would you know/

/ 'because I'm part of you and I know how you feel about him' /

/ It doesn't matter how I feel about him, if he doesn't feel the same way.../

/ 'how do you know how he feels about you' /

/ I don't / sam had reached the fountain near the far end of the park / I wish I knew how he felt about me/

"So you shall wish it, So shall it be!" Sam stood frozen as a ghost shot out of the fountain and gathered a glowing green light around her hands. She let the energy go as a wave that washed over Sam.

Sam was knocked to the ground by the blast but wasn't hurt. Before the ghost could try again Sam threw a rock at her and hit the ghost between the eyes.

"How dare you touch me! No mortal my touch me _unless_ I wish it."

"Get some new lines you belly dancing freak!" Sam ran it to the trees followed by the now enraged ghost. Sam hid in some bushes and took out her cell.

"Hello?"

"Danny, we have problem in the park"

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Miss wishy pants just popped out of the fountain again"

"I'll be right there" Sam heard the click as Danny hung up the phone and she put hers back in her pocket.

"Call all the help you want, your fate is mine" Sam turned and saw the ghost right behind her. "Any last words child?"

"Yes, I wish you couldn't talk"

"I hate yo-" The ghost grabbed at her neck trying to talk but with out success. The ghost picked up a log and was about to hurl it at Sam when a ghost beam hit her from behind she and the log were thrown past Sam. Danny flew past Sam and hit the ghost in the stomach, then he took out the Fenton thermos and sealed the ghost within.

Danny stood panting a minute from flying to the park at top speed. The pale moon light that filtered threw the trees and feel on his white hair gave him a ghostly radiance and Sams breath caught in her throat.

/ 'Better not let him catch you staring at him' /

/ 'Hello, anyone home?' /

/ 'Earth to Sam, Hey Sam are you ok?"

"Shut up" Sam mumbled

"What!"

"Hu?" Sam was snapped back to reality, "Oh Danny, I'm sorry"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

"Ok I've got to go, see you tomorrow" Danny flew off.

Sam was about to go when the moon light shone off of something metal in the grass. Sam picked up the Fenton thermos. / I'll give it back to him tomorrow./ Sam walked the rest of the way to her house day dreaming about Danny in the moonlight, and dreading when her feet would reach her house. Finally they did tho, Sam slipped in as quietly as possible and up to her room. The halls had always felt lonely to Sam, but now they felt cold, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

Sam reached her room with out meeting anyone, and why would she her parents had told all the staff to take the year off. Why waste money on them when it was just Sam and Earl. Sam quickly took off her clothes and stepped in to a hot shower.

Earl had enjoyed his day very much, he had never been in a house that was so big. He may have Sams uncle on her fathers side but he hadn't got any money in his life. He wasn't on very good terms with his brother anyways. Now he got to spend a year in this heaven of the rich Given it would have been better if Sam had been there but oh well, the boat ride over was just a test to see how far he could push Sam. Now he knew he could do what ever he wanted.

Earl heard Sam come in and followed her to her room. He waited a minute till he heard the shower start then slipped in. He made his way over to the bathroom door, and gave it a little twist.

"Dam" It was looked. Earl turned to leave when his foot hit something hard under a pile of clothes. He bent down and picked up a thermos.

"This is one fancy thermos, maybe Sam isn't as innocent as I thought. I wonder whats in here? Vodka? Weed? I'll just take it and see."

Earl went to his guest room and locked the door. He sat down and popped the thermos. Green light shot out of the thermos followed by coiling green smoke. The ghost from the park took form in front of Earl.

"At last I am free!"

"You one of those wish granters?"

"Yes, you may call me La baba. I shall grant you any wish your heart desirers"

"Don't you mean three?"

"Three! Very well"

"Lets see I want to test you so I wish for some of that fish beer"

"Fish beer?"

"Yep, from Japan"

La baba waved her hand over a table and the beer appeared.

"Nice" Earl drank one of the cans in a few gulps. "Not all its cracked up to be" Earl sat in a chair. "What next? I know, I want all this, not a copy but this here and now. I don't care how you do it, I won't lose any sleep if my brothers dead"

"What!"

"You heard me, I wishy, you granty"

"So you have wished it, so shall it be"

"Good" Earl pushed the button on the thermos and sucked La baba back in, "Sorry, but I don't want you trying to run away on me till I got all my wishes"

Sam had just got out of the shower and put on a pair of baggy black pj's when the door bell rang. Sam heard Earl running to answer it/ Whats got in to him/ Sam crept out of her room and down to the first floor library where earl had taken the guest.

Sam peaked around the door. A police man was standing in front of Earl / Maybe they've come to arrest him/ but her hopes died as the man spoke.

"Mr. Madison, I'm very sorry, theres been an accident."

/An accident/ Sam Thought

"Oh no officer" Earl put his hands over his mouth, "Please tell me my brother and step sister are alright"

"I'm afraid not, they were on a private helicopter transporting items to the Iceland museum. They wanted to see the museum and it was the fastest way to get there. Something went wrong and the helicopter went down. The polit got out but I can't say your family was so lucky."

"Did you find the bodies? If you didn't find any bodies then there could still be alive!"

"Two bodies were recovered, they were badly burned and the impact cracked there jaws and ribs. I'm sorry"

Sam stood outside the door, she was pale and numb. Her parents were gone, that meant Earl would inherit their money and custody of her. /NO/ Sam ran to the elevator and pressed 'roof'

Sam walked across the tiles of the roof. They were cold against her bare feet but she was to numb to notice. Sam walked to the edge / Its high enough, I won't feel a thing/ Sam couldn't live like this, not with earl, "I'm sorry Danny"

Sam stepped off the edge, she closed her eyes. The wind grabbed at her like cold hands. A little gasp escaped her as the fall ended.

A cat walked under the bushes under where Sam had jumped. It quickly left find not a living soul to play with.

(AN: Ok I hope everyone enjoyed, and thanks for all the great reviews! Also I hope you like the way these next few chapters unfold.


	3. I have to

1(A/N: Ok first off I know La baba's real name is Desire, but come on she a ghost not stupid Would you give _your_ real name to Earl? Also I would like to thank Dprox for pointing that I spelled Sam's name wrong, I had my computers spell check set to auto and I didn't realize it was doing that with her name, sorry. Also I talked to tech support and they fixed my account so that's good. I'm sorry if the ending of my last chapter confused anyone. Lets hope this one doesn't.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Family is always there

Chapter 3: I have to

"Speech"

/ Thought /

/' That little voice in your head '/

Danny was looking threw the park for the Fenton thermos// Where is it? I bet Sam found it and took it home/ He flew off towards Sams house. He didn't really mind going to see Sam, even this late.

As he got nearer to Sams house his ghost blood ran hot upon seeing Sam on the roof of her house, then colder then even a ghost blood should. With out warning or being pushed or anything she stepped off the edge.

"No!" His cry was lost to the wind. Danny flew as fast as he could /I'm not going to make it/

/' Unless'/

Danny gathered all the extra power he could and shot two ghost beams out of his hands, the extra force shot him forward even faster.

Sam was three feet from the ground when Danny caught her, he turned them intangible and they scraped the ground before he pulled them up. Sam opened her eyes as Danny flew them threw the air, "Why did you have to save me? Why couldn't you have let me fall, let me die?"

"Sam! I don't know whats going on but I'm never going to let you kill your self!"

Sam threw her arms around Danny and buried her head in the crock of his neck and started to cry, " Their gone, their dead!"

"Whos dead?" Danny asked confused.

"M-my par-ren-ts, ther-re dead"

"Sam, I'm sorry" Sam cried on his shoulder till they reached his house. Danny carried Sam in to the living room where Jazz was watching tv, Before she could ask what was going on Danny said, "Jazz could you make the guest room?"

"Ok" Jazz stood up and walked upstairs.

Danny set Sam on the couch, "Sam, tell me exactly what happened"

" My parents were on a helicopter heading to the Iceland museum. Something happened. The pilot got out, but they recovered two bodies, my parents were the only people on besides the pilot." Danny stared at Sam not knowing what to do. "You should have let me fall, I've lost everything."

"No you haven't! You still have Tucker and me!" Danny grabbed her by the shoulders and looked in to her eyes. Sam was about to reply when Maddie ran into the room. Danny and Sam pulled apart quickly each turning red at having been caught like that but Maddie didn't seem to notice. She went straight over to Sam. "Sam dear, whats wrong?"

"My parents are dead" Maddie wrapped Sam in a bone crushing hug, Danny was sure he heard at least one of Sams ribs crack. "Sam where so sorry"

"Thank you Mrs Fenton."

"Hey mom, Sams going to stay the night ok?"

"Of course! Does your uncle know you here?"

"Yeah, he said I should spend the night with friends"

"Ok, I'll go help Jazz make up the guest room then" Maddie walked up the stairs. Sam couldn't believe it, she had blown Dannys secret and was now staying at his house. It hurt almost as much as losing her family. Sam couldn't help it, she broke down crying again.

Danny wrapped Sam in his arms, she cried on and on till she didn't have anymore tears and kept going. An hour later she finally stopped crying and fell asleep against Danny. Jazz walked over to them, "Sams room is ready, need any help getting her up there?"

"No I can manage." Danny scooped Sam up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. If he didn't know better he could have sworn that she was smiling. / It's a good thing shes already in her pajamas./ Danny lay her down and covered her with the blankets. Then he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

Sams dreams were haunted by nightmares, her parents were there but then they went up in a puff of smoke and flames. Their ghosts showed up later to try and put her in a pink dress filled with sharp teeth. Earl was some kind of puppet king pulling her strings, but every time he pulled her strings they tore her flesh to shreds. Danny came but wouldn't help because she had told his secret.

Sam woke up in a cold sweat, pale morning light filled her room. No it wasn't her room, Sam panicked for a minute before the previous night surfaced in her mind. As she remembered the hallow feeling spread threw her body. Sam looked around the guest room and was surprised to see Danny hunched over a chair next to her bed// did he spend the night/

As if answering her silent question Danny stirred, "Hey Sam, your awake."

"Yeah"

"Umm, should we get some breakfast?"

"Alright" Sam got out of bed.

"Wow!" Danny nearly fell out of the chair. Sam looked down to see what had freaked Danny out, her pants, which were big on her, had slid down exposing her pale thigh. Thankfully the shirt was long enough to keep her panties covered. What was exposed Danny would have seen if Sam had worn a swimsuit, but she only swam at night and hadn't gone swimming with Danny or Tucker in years. "Sorry about that" Sam pulled up her pants.

Danny mumbled something like "Sorry". His face was turning so red that Sam was worried it might explode. Danny seemed to be completely zoned out so Sam went down to get something to eat. Sam didn't really want to eat but she had to do something, besides, Dannys embarrassment had put her in a slightly better mood.

When Sam walked in to the kitchen Jazz was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, "Hey Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Numb" Sam set down and poured a bowl of In-vis-O. Some big shot business man had the idea to use ghost to advertise the cereal. 'The cereal that gives you the power of a ghost'. They were pretty much pure sugar. They had even gone to the trouble of trying to track down Danny Phantom to use him as the spokesman, Danny had turned them down of course, even thou Sam pretty much left him no choice in the matter. Now they used a ghost Panda named Phanty. Danny had once bought Sam a stuffed Phanty saying it would remind her why they were now eating a ghost pandas cereal. Sam still had it too, she always slept with it.

Thinking about home brought memories of her parents to mind, how she would never see them again. The spoon she was about to put in her mouth froze in mid-air.

Sam was still lost in her thoughts when Danny walked in, his face was still noticeably red. Jazz looked at him, "Where have you been? And why is your face so red? Are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine, where I've been is my business not yours."

"Oh I know where you've been, you were sleeping with Sam." Both Sam and Danny had just put a spoon full of cereal in their mouths and started chocking on them. "Would you two grow up? I didn't mean it like _that_, what I mean is that you two slept in the same room. I saw you sleeping in the chair when I looked in to check on Sam."

Luckily for Danny and Sam the door bell rang and Danny jumped up to answer it. When he opened the door Tucker walked in, "Hey Danny" Tucker walked in to the kitchen. He s froze when he saw Sam, "Hey Sam your over here early, and in your P.J.'s?" The three of them had a lot of sleep overs, but it was always the three of them, even if one couldn't make it they were at least invited.

"Aww man! You guys had a sleep over party and didn't invite me!"

"It wasn't a party Tuck" Danny said sitting down next to Sam.

"Then whys Sam over here so early and in he P.J's?"

"Because my parents are dead" Sam said dryly.

"Oh man, Sam I'm sorry I didn't know."

Sam tried to give Tucker a smile but it was forced and he just gave her a worried look. Sam stood up and rinsed her bowl in the sink. Jazz walked up behind her, "Come on I'll leaned you some clothes."

"Thats ok, I have some"

"How? I didn't see you bring any with you last night"

Tucker stuck his head up from behind the fridge door, "Well with all of Dannys ghost fighting, we figured that it would be a good idea if each of us had a change of clothes at the others houses."

"Oh, well I guess that was a good idea."

Sam walked up to Dannys room and went threw his closet looking for the little black back she had her extra clothes in, she found it under a pair of his old sneakers. / Glad I put a jacket in here, now I won't have to emplane the bruises./ sam really wasn't looking forward to going home// maybe I could stay here with Danny/

/' That would be a good start, but you need to tell him what Earl did to you. '/

/ I can't, if I do Earl will tell Dannys secret/

/' Can you go on like this? '/

"I have to"

(A/N: Sorry this took a while to get up but here it is, lets see what you think of it. I have the next few chapters written, just have to type them up so I hope it doesn't take to long. Ask me anything about this story if your confused.)


	4. Saying goodbye

1(A/N: You asked for it so here it is. Another chapter of my story. I hope you guys like, and lets get some reviews.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

Family is always there

Chapter 4: Saying goodbye

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

/' That little voice in your head '/

Sam walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she had put her PJ's in the black bag she had slung over her shoulder. " I'm going to head home now."

"I'll walk you" Danny stood up and followed her.

Jazz looked up over the top of the news paper, "How come you didn't go with them Tucker?"

Tuckers head appeared from inside the fridge, "Because right now she needs Danny, in a few days when she needs a friend I'll step in. Besides with Sam gone I can chow down on the bacon." He removed a pack of bacon from the fridge.

"Ok, if your making breakfast then I'll have some waffles."

"Because this is the Fenton house, I'm the only Fenton here. There for if you want the bacon the you'll make me waffles."

"Your as bad as Danny sometimes."

Danny walked next to Sam down the street, a block from his house Danny realized that they weren't head straight to Sams house. He didn't really care thou, it was a nice morning for a walk.

"Danny you don't have to walk with me, I'm not going to try and kill myself again. I don't need a baby sitter."

"I _want _to walk you home."

"Thanks" Sam lead them to the park and set down on a wooden park bench, Danny sat down next to her. The only other people who were out at this time of morning were old people feeding the ducks and joggers. "Do you remember Shadow?"

"Yeah" A few years ago when Danny and Sam were nine they had been playing at the park when they had seen a black swan. Sam had named him Shadow. He hadn't been completely black, he had some white at the tips of his wings, on the top of his head and near his feet. Sam was the only kid brave enough to get close to him.

"He has big emerald green eyes!" she told everyone later. Then one day some teens had been picking on them. They had hung Danny in a tree by his shirt so he was just off the ground. Then they had started to teas Sam, she had punched one of them in the balls, and for anyone who knew Sam knew she had a mean left hook. The ones that were still up pushed Sam to the ground.

Danny began to struggle in the tree, "Don't touch her, get away you big meanies" They closed in around Sam, Danny didn't want to think about what they were going to do to Sam. Just then they heard a noise from the shore of the lake. On the shore stood Shadow. Shadow made the strange again, somewhere between a growl and a song.

The teens took a few steps backwards as Shadow made his way to Sam. "Shadow! I knew you would come!" She threw her arms around his neck. Shadow walked over to Danny, using his beak he snapped the branch Danny was stuck on. He feel to the ground hard. Shadow was a lot bigger then he looked out in the middle of the lake. His eyes really were bright green. Shadow turned back to Sam, bowed his head slightly then walked back into the lake.

When Tucker got there he didn't believe them till Sam showed him a large black feather. That had been at the beginning of the summer, they spent nearly every day at the park for the rest of the vacation. They saw Shadow again from the shore but he wouldn't get close if anyone besides Sam was there.

Late one fall afternoon they went down to the park to see if Shadow had flown south with the other birds. Shadow was sitting in the middle of the lake, when he saw them he spread his massive wings and took off. He flew straight over their heads. Sam cupped her hands together and yelled to him as he flew "Bye Shadow, we'll see you next year!" They didn't thou, not one of them had ever seen Shadow sense that day.

"Danny?" Danny was pulled back to reality.

"Yeah sam?"

"Shadow looked like you when your in ghost mode. What do you think every happened to him?"

"I don't know, maybe he found some other little kids to help."

"Maybe" The she playfully punched Danny in the arm, " I'm a big girl now Danny, You don't need to protect me from the truth. I know Shadows probably dead."

"I can't help but try to protect you"

"Well those guys never would have hung you in that tree if you didn't try to protect me."

"But they took you toy truck."

"Yeah but they would have given it back if you hadn't tried to play the hero and jumped on his back from the jungle jim. You made him drop my truck and it broke on the side walk."

"Sorry about that"

"Its ok" They stood up and walked towards Sams house. When they got there they found a note on the door,

_Sam_

_Had to see lawyers about my new money_

_Earl_

Sam crumbled the note, right before Sam closed the door Danny said "Hey Sam, you've always got Tucker and me."

"I know"

Sam went up to her room and sat on her bed. She reached over and picked up Phanty, she held him tight to her chest. Sam took a small box out of her bedside table. It wasn't a fancy box, just made out of plane wood. Inside the box however were some of Sams most precious items, she opened it. Inside was a black feather, the same one she had got from Shadow. Next to it was an old dry flower.

The flower was very important to her, Danny had given it to her the first day they had meet.

_Flash back _

Sam had been digging under the jungle jim when Danny had fallen on top of her. She might have been San but she was also four, and when another four year old fell on you it hurt. Sam had started to cry and ran off in to the trees.

Little Sam sat crying in some bushes when they began to move. Little Danny stepped out and stuck his hand out to Sam, in it was a white lilly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you. Please don't cry anymore."

Sam took the flower and stopped crying Sniff "How did you know I liked lillys?"

"I didn't, but I thought it was pretty like you"

"Thanks, I'm Sam"

"Isn't Sam a boys name?"

"Yep, my real names Samantha but I don't like it so I changed it."

"Cool, I'm Danny. You got a boo-boo on your forehead, come on my mommy can fix it!" He took her hand and lead her to his mom. She put some bactine on her cut and gave her a bandage with glow in the dark ghost on it.

When Sam got home her parents had thrown it away and gave her a plan bandage saying she shouldn't wear such childish things. They wanted to get a restraining order taken out against Danny but Sam had talked them out of it by promising that she would wear a pink dress to the first day of school.

The next day Sam went to the park and found Danny in the sand box, he was covered in bandages. "Danny, what happened to you?"

"I wanted to get you more flowers because they made you smile and I liked it when you smiled." Sam started to laugh, Danny eyes got big and he was about to start crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I tried to do something nice for you and you laughed at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you. You don't have to get me flowers to make me smile, see I'm smiling right now!"

Danny instantly started to smile as well, "Ok then, Sam will you be my friend?"

"We already are"

Sam looked down at the flower Danny had given her all those years ago, it always made her happy, even now.

The funeral for Sams parents was the next day. They had planned it out years ago, lots of fancy flowers and the high society was of course a buzz about it. Her parents had made a guest list inviting the richest people in the town. Naturally they hadn't put Danny or Tuckers families on the list.

The guard refused to let them in till Sam came out and told him to move out of the way. The guard was still hesitant saying they still weren't on the list. Finally in frustration Sam grabbed the list and scribbled their names on it. After that the guard gave up and let them in.

When the funeral started Tucker was on Sams left, Jazz on her right and Danny right behind her. He was in a gray suit, even his dad was in a suit.

Sams parents had written speeches to be read during the funeral. It sounded so much like her parents that for a minute she could see her parents saying it instead of the minister. But she would never see them again. Sams eyes started to mist over. Some how Danny sensed what was happening and moved his hand so it was slightly touching hers, Sam felt the tightness in her chest slid away enough so that she could breath normally again

When it came time for the ullages Sam walked up and said her few words. When she was done anyone else could come up and say there peace. No one volunteered.

Even thou it was uncomfortably Danny stood up and said a few nice words followed by Tucker. Even Dannys parents got up and Jack didn't mention ghosts the whole time, not once.

When the funeral was over the party started, Sams parents had it all planed out too. With Dancing and food it could have been anyone of a number of parties that they had thrown before. People kept coming up to Sam and saying things like, "So sorry to hear this, They'll be missed, Poor thing, We'll miss their parties, I hope you can keep up the family name they built."

Sam couldn't stand it any longer and walked in to a side hall. Danny stood against the wall a few feet from the door. "What are you doing here Danny?"

"No offence but some of those people in there creep me out, and it wasn't really my type of party."

"Yeah, but the parties the only reason most of them came. Now their biggest worry is if I can throw parties as good as my parents." Sam leaned against the wall next to Danny, "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you fly me to the park?"

Danny already knew why Sam wanted to go to the park, "Sure" He looked up and down the hall to make sure that they were alone, then transformed in to Danny Phantom. He took Sams hand, turned them intangible and flew them threw the roof.

Sam looked down as Danny flew them over the town. Sam loved flying with Danny, she felt free and safe. Danny landed them in a secluded spot and they walked the short distance to the pond. Sam had a single flower with her, its petals were black with white tips. She let it fall in to the water and watched as it was washed out in to the middle of the lake.

A cold wind blew and Sam shivered, Sam was healing quickly and sense Earl had been to busy in the last few days to pay attention to her she was healed enough to wear a sleeveless dress.

Danny walked up behind her, "ready to go back to the party?" Sam nodded.

Back at the party the guest had all had a few to many drinks. Tucker and his family had already left. Dannys parents were waiting by the door when he and Sam walked up to them. They didn't bother asking where Danny and Sam had been.

"Would it be alright if Danny walked me home?" Sam asked.

"Certainly Sam," Mrs. Fenton gave Sam a hug, "And remember your always welcome at our house."

"Thanks" Sam returned the hug.

Jack bent down so his head was level with Dannys, "Just for tonight forget your curfew. Make sure Sams alright."

Danny couldn't believe what his father had said, "Thanks"

Danny and Sam walked along the dark streets. He had offered to fly them there but Sam said she would rather walk if it was alright with him. It took them about twenty minutes of walking to reach Sams house. "Where'd that key get to?" Sam looked threw the little purse she had.

"Hang on" Danny put his hands on her shoulders and ghosted them in to her room.

"Show off" Sam said, but she had a smile on her face. Danny returned the smile.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok" Danny went ghost and flew out here window. He waited on her roof for a few minutes before turning invisible and floated down to Sams window. Sam was already in bed. Danny looked closer to see what she was holding, to his surprise it was the stuffed Phanty he had given her. Danny gave a little smile and flew home.

Danny got home around one in the in the morning, his parents were still up but didn't mention the time. Danny went to his room and called Tucker.

"Hey Danny, hows Sam doing?"

"Not good, but I think she'll be alright. How come we haven't seen you around much lately?"

"Right now Sam needs you, when she needs a friend I'll be there."

"Hey whats that supposed to mean!"

"You'll have to figure that out for your self."

Danny hung up the phone and went to bed.

Earl walked in to his new mansion. His brother will had named Sam to receive everything, but she couldn't till she was eighteen so earl was in charge of it and her. He was very happy, and very drunk on champaign. He went up to Sams room and opened the door. Sam was sleeping on her bed.

Earl went over to her and stroked her cheek, "Were gona have so much fun"

"Danny" Sam mumbled " I love you"

Earl took his hand back as an idea spread threw his head. "This'll do" He walked out of Sams room, "This'll do"

(A/N: Ok there it is, I need reviews. What is Earl Planing? Read the next chapter to find out! Oh and does Danny finally find out that she told his secret? What'll he do if he finds out? REVIEW!)


	5. A new trick

1(A/N: Hi everyone! I got some great reviews but so few of them. I did make one mistake in the last chapter, its not in this chapter that everything comes out its in the next one.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

Family is always there

Chapter 5: A new trick.

"Speech"

/ Thoughts /

/' That little voice in your head '/

The next day school went by normally till just after second period. As they were walking down the hall Paulina came up to them. "Oh great" Sam rolled her eyes, " What do you want?"

"I'm not one of the nicest people at this school, especially to losers like you. But I heard what happened to you parents, and I'm sorry." All the sarcasms and nastiness were gone from her voice.

"Ah, thanks"

Once Paulina had walked away tucker said, "That was strange." What was really strange was that at lunch even Dash came over and gave Sam his condolences

Their last class was Mr. Lancers and as always he gave them way to much homework. When the bell rang Mr Lancer said, "Sam would you please stay after a minute? I wish to speak with you." He waited to everyone else had left before addressing Sam. "I heard about your parents and I'm very sorry. If theres anything I can do to help you don't hesitate to ask, also I won't be expecting any work from you for my class this week."

"Thank you Mr. Lancer" Sam couldn't believe the Mr. Lancer was saying she didn't have to do the work for his class, that never happened. Sam walked out of Mr. Lancers class room to find Tucker and Danny waiting for her in the hall. "You guys didn't have to wait for me"

"We just wanted to make sure that Lancer didn't want give you detention or anything."

"So Sam you want to go see a movie?" Danny asked.

"Sure, just let me put a few things in my locker." They made their way down the deserted hall, a blue wisp escaped Dannys mouth.

"Beware! For I am the Box ghost!"

"Guys?" Sam and Tucker checked the hallway.

"All clear." There was a flash and there stood Danny Phantom.

"Fool! You can not defeat me now that I have this!" He held up a rubric cube. He gave it a twist and the lockers on either side of Danny smashed together.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled. Danny ghosted out of the top of the lockers. "That the best you got?"

"Take this!" He twisted it again and a blue beam shot out and hit the lockers. The locker opened and Danny was sucked in.

"Hey! Let me out!" Danny tried to ghost out of the locker but couldn't.

"Ha! With this! I can turn any cubicle object in to a ghost container!"

"Then how about this?" Tucker grabbed the fire hose off the wall and shot a river of water at the Box ghost, he was thrown threw the ceiling.

"Great skating shakespear! What have you children done to the hall!" Mr. Lance walked past the smashed lockers to where Tucker was holding the limp fire hose.

"It wasn't our fault" Tucker said, "It was the Box ghost!"

"Really? Then may I ask why you're the one holding the fire hose?"

"He had to use it to get rid of the box ghost" Sam said helping Danny out of the locker, he had heard Lancer and turned back in to Danny Fenton.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer" Danny said once he was on the ground again, "But the box ghost smashed the lockers and then threw me in to one."

"I suppose you children couldn't have slammed these lockers together like this, But what were you still doing here?"

"Remember you wanted to talk with me after class? Danny and Tucker waited around for me and I needed to put some books in my locker but then the box ghost showed up."

"Very well, you three may leave. I'll take care of the paper work for this." Sam, Danny and Tucker walked towards the exit.

"Great now even the box ghost can beat me," Danny shoved his hands in to his pockets.

"Don't worry about it Danny, next time you just need to suck the box ghost in to the Fenton thermos before he sucks you in to anything."

"Ok, I guess that I better hold the thermos from now on Tuck"

"I thought you had it"

"No, Sam?"

"Yeah, when you caught desire that night you left it behind. I have it at my house."

"Ok, I'll swing by later and get it" They opened the door and were meet by the rain. Tucker glanced at his watch,

"Wow it got late fast, I'll have to take a rain check on the movie." He ran threw the rain under his umbrella.

"Shit! I forgot my umbrella, Danny mind if I share yours?"

"Ok" He took out his ice blue umbrella, it was large enough for three people to stand under and still stay dry. They walked down the street, only a few other people were out because the rain had picked up considerably. Danny however didn't really notice the cold or the rain, he was filled with the warm feeling from Sam leaning on his arm as they walked.

Sam leaned on Dannys arm as they walked, she was feeling numb again. She knew that she would have to tell Danny soon, but she was determined to enjoy what little time she had left with him. Plus she still felt numb from her parents death, she felt that if she let go of Danny she would slip in to the rain and be washed away.

Her phone went off, "Hello, yes, alright I'll tell him." Sam stuck the phone back in her pocket, "That was your mom, she wants you home as soon as possible"

"Ok, here" He handed Sam the umbrella.

"No, my house is only a block away, I'll just run to it."

"Its ok, I'll just fly home."

"Ok but be careful, you don't have much practice flying in storms."

"Whats the worst that could happen?"

"You could get hit by lightning and wined up all ghost" She said only half jokingly. Thunder clapped in the distance.

Danny ran in to a deserted ally before going ghost. Danny gave her a smile, his white hair was already soaked and stuck to hid forehead. / God how can he look so good//

Danny gave her a smile before flying off, there was a strange pain in his chest like it was shrinking and squeezing his heart. He looked back at Sam as she slowly walked down the street. She looked almost like a orphan, then it hit him, she was. The squeezing in his chest got tighter.

Unbeknownst to anyone, even Danny, a small tear rolled from his eye and mixed with the rain on his face.

Danny landed in an ally not far from his house before turning back in to his human form and running the rest of the way home.

"Danny!" Maddie was waiting for him when he got in, "Your soaked! What happened to you umbrella?"

"Sam has it, she forgot hers" That seemed to end the conversation, they walked in to the kitchen.

Jack was carrying a box of ghost gear up from the lab, "Jazz, Danny, your mother and I am leaving right away for a ghost fighters convention in New York City. Jazz your in charge, house rules apply, we don't know how long we'll be gone so be good."

Maddie got in to the Fenton RV and turned to Danny and Jazz, "Sorry about having to leave like this" they drove off.

Jazz turned to Danny, "Was it just me or were they acting even stranger then usual?"

Sam slowly walked home, Earl hadn't done anything to her in a while so maybe he felt sorry for her, or less likely he was upset about his brothers death. Thinking about her father drained the last of her strength. She could barely even left her boots. She wanted to break down and cry but forced herself to keep walking.

When sam opened the door she froze, Earl was standing in front of her with a flat box wrapped like a Christmas present. "Samantha, I'm so glad your home, I have company coming over soon and want you to play maid."

Sam swallowed, the box contained a normal maids outfit with long sleeves. She changed in to it and went down to the kitchen and waited for Earl to call her. / If they try anything I'll run, I'll call Danny and he'll get me, then I'll tell him/ Sam heard the bell, she took a deep breath and walked out in to the dining room. Her plans came crashing down around her.

(A/N: Ok I think thats a good place to end this chapter. Let me know what you think. I hope everyone enjoyed it and in the next chapter Danny finds out and isn't very happy at someone. I'll try to get it up soon.)


	6. Truths

1(A/N: I had a bit of an emergency this morning so I'm home and thought I'd write the next chapter, I know some of the chapters are a bit short but I write most of this story at school. I'll try to make them longer. I hope everyone likes this chapter,Sam finally tells Danny that she told his secret. How will he take it? Let me say he isn't happy with what he hears.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, honestly how many of you thought I did?

Family is always there

Chapter 6: Truths

Right after Dannys parents left the phone started ringing, he ran in to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Is this Danny Fenton?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Sams uncle Earl, you meet me at the docks. I want to have you come over for dinner, to discussion Sam."

"Alright, where do you live?"

"Haha, thats funny, Sam lives at my house. So just pretend your going to see Sam and you'll end up here." He hung up the phone before Danny could say anything. Danny didn't like the way Earl had called Sams house his, Sam had more right to her parents house then he did.

Danny walked to the door, "Hey Jazz, I having dinner over at Sams house, alright?"

"Alright" Jazz called from her room.

Danny walked down the already darkening street, he hadn't bothered to change his clothes, he wouldn't waist the effort for Sams uncle.

The rain let up just enough so Danny didn't get soaked walking to Sams, it only took him about ten minutes to get there. Earl answered on his first knock, "Danny my boy, good to see you!" Earl put on a fake smile. As soon as Danny had stepped in the rain came crashing down outside like a waterfall. Danny couldn't even see across the street.

Earl lead him to the dinning room, "Have a seat my boy!" Danny sat on one of only two chairs around the table. Earl rang a bell and the kitchen doors opened, Danny gasped.

Sam stood in the door wearing a maid outfit, her eyes got large and Danny was sure that she would start crying. Sam managed to compose herself and walked to the table, she set the plate down and turned to leave.

"Sam makes a great maid don't you think Danny?" He took a huge bit of chicken. Dannys brain couldn't seem to grasp what was happening. Sam turned to leave and made her way back towards the kitchen doors.

Earl grabbed the plate, "Catch Sam!" He threw the plate at Sam like a frisbee, she didn't have a chance to catch it. She barely had time to turn around and see what was coming before it slammed in to her shoulder.

"Agggghhhhhh" Sam slumped to the floor.

"Sam!" Danny lumped over the table to help Sam.

"Freeze Phantom" Earl said pointing his chicken leg, Danny turned to face him. "Why help her? She told me your little secret and I didn't even have to threaten her or anything. Isn't that right Sam?"

Sam started to cry, more from the pain in her heart then from her shoulder. She looked up at Danny, his head was hung low and his fist were clenched. He slowly lifted his head, hatred burned in his eyes. He looked at Sam and it was almost more then she could bare, then he slowly turned his head to Earl, "I don't believe you"

"Don't believe me? Why! She an't denying it!"

"I don't believe you, and I don't care!" The ring appeared around his waist as he went ghost. That was to much for Sam, he didn't hate her! He should have but he didn't. She had told his secret and he didn't care. Sam ran to her room sobbing, she didn't deserve to have Danny helping her.

Danny lunged at Earl pinning him to the wall teen feet in the air, he pulled back his arm to punch Earl

"Wait, don't you want to know why Sam put up with this?" Danny stopped his punch inches from earls face. "She didn't want me to tell your secret, all the pain shes suffered is because she wanted to protect you, its all your fault." Danny punched him so hard he doubled over, Danny let him drop to the floor// I have to find Sam/ He flew threw the ceiling.

Sam was hunched over in her room arms pulled tight across her chest. She couldn't stop the burning tears from falling. A second pair of arms hugged her, "I'm sorry" Danny whispered an inch from Sam ear. "You shouldn't have suffered because of me Sam, you shouldn't have suffered because of my secret."

Sam shoved him away and stood up, "Whats wrong with you!" Sam shouted, "I told Earl your secret! Now he'll tell everyone and you'll be hunted no matter if your Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton. You should be yelling at me, you should hate me!" Tears were streaming down her face.

Danny shook his head, "No matter what you do I can't hate you"

Sams knees buckled and she fell forward, Danny caught her in his arms. She slowly looked up in to his eyes, "Thank you, can we leave now?"

"Sure, but I can't fly us in this weather."

"No problem, I'll call a cab." As Sam got up she winced.

"First I better take a look at your shoulder." Sam pulled down the shoulder of her dress. Danny blushed, he was the reddest ghost she had ever seen, even his white hair seem to have a hint of red to it. He leaned over and looked at her bruised shoulder. "I don't think its broken, just bruised."

"Thats good" she took out her cell phone and called a taxi. Then they walked out in to the hall, "Hold on a sec Danny" She stepped back in to her room and closed the door.. She threw off her maids uniform and put on her blouse and black top, then stuffed a few more pairs in to her black bag, she had no intention of coming back. She put in Phanty and the wooden box from her night stand. She also stuffed in a picture of her, Danny, Tucker and their parents. It had been Dannys idea and he had even got her parents to agree somehow.

Sam looked around her room one last time to see if there was anything else she would need. "Oh yeah" She dove under her bed and pulled out a black purse, "I'll definitely need you"

Sam walked back in to the hall, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lets go" There walked to her front door, as they were leaving she grabbed her thick black coat. The rain was coming down so hard that even under Dannys umbrella they were getting wet. As they were standing out side waiting for the taxi a gust of wind slammed in to them and Sam fell backwards in to Danny. He put a arm around her shoulder to steady her then kept it there.

The taxi pulled up and they got in, Danny told the cabby where to go then sat back in the seat. The contrast from the near freezing rain outside and the warm inside the cab began to make Sam feel sleepy. So she leaned her head on Dannys shoulder, she didn't mean to fall asleep but she did.

Sam was jerked awake when the cab hit a pot hole. She stretched her arms, "How long was I asleep?"

"About forty-five minutes" Danny said staring out the window.

" Shouldn't we be there by now?"

"Can't get any where!" The cabby took a sharp turn, "All streets flooded" It took another twenty minutes to get to Dannys house, in which time Sam dozed on his shoulder. Finally thou they pulled up in front of his house and the cabby turned around to face them. "That'll be 98.62"

Sam threw him a hundred. Despite the umbrella and only having to walk a few feet they were both half soaked.

Jazz looked up from the tv when they walked in, "Sam what are you doing here?" Sam told her everything that had happened with Earl. "Ok, I'll go make the guest room, stay as long as you want." Sam had to borrow a pair of pj's from Jazz because she hadn't packed any. They were ice blue, a lot like Danny's eyes, and despite being a few years old they were still somewhat big on her.

"Oh, I forgot, the school called" Danny moaned thinking think it was about the lockers. "Theres no school tomorrow because of the rain."

"YES!" Danny and Sam shouted together.

Later that night Danny lay on his bed flipping threw the late night shows, when someone knocked on his door, "Come in"

Sam opened the door a crack, "Mind if I come in and hang out for a while?"

"Sure" He scooted up on his bed till he was resting against the headboard with his legs crossed. He flipped back a few channels to a goth show Sam liked. Sam walked over to his bed, but instead of sitting at the foot or next to him like she normally would she sat in front of him and lay back in his lap. "Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Danny but it's the only way I can feel safe right now." Seeing that Dannys brain wasn't able to think of what to do next she took his arms and wrapped them around herself. Finally his brain got it and he shifted so Sam would be more comfortable.

"Good, now I know your safe too." They got threw two and a half goth shows before Sam fell asleep in his arms. The door was still open when Jazz walked by, "Thats so cute" She leaned on the door frame arms crossed. "She must really feel safe with you to fall asleep in your arms, especially after all shes been threw."

"If you can't feel safe with the guy who saves the town who can you feel safe with?"

"Thats not what I said, I'm not saying she doesn't feel safe with Danny Phantom. I'm saying she feels safest with Danny Fenton." Danny would have thrown a pillow at Jazz but he would have had to let go of Sam and he really didn't want to do that right now.

"Want me to help you get her to her room?"

"Na, I'll take care of it." Jazz nodded. Danny was going to take Sam to her room, he really was but he suddenly felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Tucker showed up early the next morning, "Hey Jazz, Danny up yet?" Tucker asked walking up the stairs.

"He's still asleep in bed, don't wake Sam"

"Sam's here again?" He paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, she can tell you why later"

"Ok, I'll just go to Dannys room then" He walked up the stairs.

"Don't wake Sam then"

"I won't, I won't" Tucker walked to Dannys room, "Sam may have good hearing but waking Danny won't wake her" he mumbled. He opened Dannys door and saw why Jazz had been saying don't wake Sam. She was curled up in to a small ball on one side of Dannys bed and he was sprawled out on the other side, one of his arms and legs hanging over the edge.

Tucker took out his PDA and flipped threw the screen till he had selected the camera option selected, "And they said this was just like my old one"

Sam opened her eyes a crack, she was lying on something hard. She turned her head a little to see what she was lying on, it was Dannys arm /Oh my God, what happened! Ok, calm down, Danny wouldn't do anything to me/. She took a deep breath and got up,

Down in the kitchen Jazz was cooking breakfast as Tucker dug in to a plate of sausages. Jazz turned to Sam when she walked in, "Hey Sam, can I get you something?"

"A vegetarian omlet please" She sat down on a chair.

"So" Tucker stopped his massacre of his food, "going to tell me why your here?"

"Sure, I ran away, and I'm never going back. Earls a pig, he spit beer and cigarets on me. He even hit me" Sam moved her shirt so Tucker could see her shoulder. "The only reason I endured it was because I accidently told him about Danny being half ghost and he said if I left he'd tell everyone"

"Oh man, Sam, you have to tell Danny"

"I already did, well really Earl told him last night. Danny said he didn't care, then he punched Earl in the stomach and brought me back here. He wasn't mad at me or anything."

"Well duh, you two were made for each other."

"He was just being a good friend, thats all" Her heart sank a little at saying it because she knew it was probably true.

"Thats not what this says." Tucker took out his PDA and brought up the picture he had taken earlier and handed it to Sam. First her face went pale then bright red.

Tucker you can never show that to anyone!" Tucker reached out and took his PDA back from Sam, he wouldn't help but laugh at it. Big mistake.

"Whats so funny?" Before Tucker could hide his PDA Jazz had grabbed it. She looked down at the picture.

Sam held her breath waiting for Jazz to yell at her, to call her a slut and kick her out.

"Wow, Tucker your new PDA takes great pictures.

Sam looked at Jazzed confused, "Your not mad?"

"Of course not, you've been threw a lot. Its only natural that you wanted to be near someone you trusted." There was a loud thud from upstairs followed by Danny yelling "Sam!"

Danny charged down the stars in to the kitchen "Jazz Sams g" He saw Sam sitting at the table "Never mind" He sat down on the other side of Sam.

Jazz set a plate of eggs in front of him, "Mind telling us what that was about?"

Danny bit in to his eggs, "I had a dream that Earl showed up with a ghost wolf to get Sam back"

Sam smiled, "I don't think Earl could train a puppy, let alone a ghost." If only they knew how close to the truth Danny was.

It was early morning when Earl finally came around. His stomach was killing him but he stood up, "That brat! He was supposed to hate her! Break her! How could he just shrug it off like that" He went and got the thermos "La baba, get out here!" She uncoiled in mid air. "I want ghost powers!"

"Ghost powers?"

"Yeah, like that ghost kid Danny phantom. But I want more." Earl grabbed a DVD from the table, " I want to be a ghost werewolf."

"So you shall wish it, so shall it be!" Earl screamed as the ghosts energy streamed in to him, he crumpled to the ground. La baba picked up the Fenton thermos and flew out into the pouring rain, she had things to do and she didn't want to be around when Earl woke up.

Later that night Earl did wake up, the house was completely dark but earl could see fine, "Nice" he growled.

(A/N: Ok sorry this took so long to get this chapter up but I had finals and I've been tinkering with a new story so you might see that soon. Let me know what you think of this plot twist. Now that earl has powers to I think you all know what hes going to do.)


	7. A kiss in the rain

(A/N: OK, I'm really sorry this has taken so long to get up, but I was having some problems with it, mostly in getting it just right. I think it could use a little more work but everyone's waited long enough.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, if I did there would be a lot more new episodes.

Family is always there

Chapter 7: A kiss in the rain

The rain pounded heavily against the windows of Jazz's car. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had decided to go to the movies and Jazz had offered to take them. They were meeting Valerie at the theater, she had been gone with her father for nearly a month. She was still hunting Danny Phantom but other then that was now pretty nice.

Jazz pulled up to the theater, "You'll have to take the bus home because I have to study at the library today."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way home" Sam said climbing out of the car. Danny and Sam stood under his umbrella as Jazz drove off, Sam had forgot to grab hers before she left her house so Danny was sharing his with her.

Valerie was waiting for them under a yellow umbrella, "Hey guys" She walked over and hugged Tucker. He blushed but Valerie pretended not to notice, "So Sam, having fun with your uncle"

Sam turned her head away and Dannys smile disappeared. "Did I say something wrong?"

Tucker put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, I'll explain inside" He steered Valerie threw the front door.

Danny turned to Sam, "You alright?"

"Yeah, it still hurts."

"Come on lets see the movie" he put his hand on her shoulder. Sam head was turned away from Danny so she didn't see how nervous he was, and he didn't see her blushing.

Danny had chosen a comedy about talking animals hoping it would help lift Sams sprits, it did. When the movie let out they were all laughing at Tucker because the squirrel in the movie sounded just like him.

As they walked in to the lobby Paullina walked up to them, "Danny, can I speak with you, in private?" With out waiting for a reply she pulled him away from them.

Sams blood started to boil, how dare she just walk over here and steal Danny like she owned him! "I'm going to make sure Dannys alright." Sam ran after them leaving Tucker and Valerie alone.

Neither of them noticed Dash walk up behind them, "Look, Two of the loser patrol, I can't believe I ever hung out with you."

Valerie clinched her fist but Tucker saw small tears gathering in her eyes. She had considered the popular kids her friends, then when her dad had lost his job and they became poor the popular kids dumped her. When her dad had gotten his job back, with a little help from Danny Phantom, she had chosen to stay with Danny, Sam and Tucker.

Tucker took a step forward, "Lay off Dash!"

"Oh, Did the techno geek get a backbone? I'll just have to break it!" Dash lifted Tucker up by his shirt collar and pulled back his fist to punch him. Tucker pulled up his legs and slammed his boots in to Dashs face. Dash dropped him clutching at his face which was already covered in blood, Tucker stood up and Dash punched him in the right eye.

Tucker was thrown back against the wall with a guarantied black eye. Dash rushed at him but Valerie brought her knee into his stomach and he doubled over gasping for breath. She crouched down next to Tucker, "Tucker are you alright?"

"I'm fine" He said still dazed, Dash was already getting up.

"We need to get out of here" Valerie pulled Tucker to his feet and they ran threw an exit in to the rain outside. They ran threw the rain to a side parking lot, they crouched down between some cars hiding. Dash ran out and down the street. Tucker and Valerie wait a minute to make sure he was gone before they stood up. 'You didn't have to do that tucker"

"I didn't like what he was saying about you." Valerie put her hands on his cheek and brought her lips to his, they lightly brushed for a moment. The pain is Tuckers swollen eye was reduced to a dull thud then was completely gone. He couldn't feel the cold rain pouring on them, all he could feel was the warm feeling spreading from his lips threw out his body.

The kiss had lasted less then two seconds before Valerie pulled away, "Thanks" She took out her umbrella and made her way to the street.

Her dad was waiting for her, she climbed in the back. "Valerie why are you so wet?"

"No reason daddy" Valerie said smiling. It wasn't one of those fake smiles he had seen he us for years with her old friends or the king she used when she wanted something, it was a real smile. He didn't know what had happened but he was glad it had.

Sam followed Paullina and Danny till they were in an empty hallway Paullina moved closer to Danny, "Danny, do you want to come back to my house? My papas away and its very lonely." She out her hand behind Dannys head and lightly played with his hair.

Sam felt a tug at her heart// There goes his brain/

Danny was really tempted to go with her, and probably would have if she hadn't opened her mouth again. "Come on, I'm a lot better then that goth freak."

/Sam, how could I just forget her. Earl might come back for her. Screw this! I'm not losing my friend for anyone, even Paullina/ "Sorry, I'm busy" Danny stepped away from her. Sam smiled.

"What? You can't be turning me down I'm, I'm me!"

"Sorry" Danny turned to walk away.

"**You Can't Chose That Goth Girl Over ME!**"

"I already did" Danny pushed past her.

Paullina shoved Danny against the wall, "No one turns me down!"

"Well he did" Sam said stepping around the corner.

"You" She let go of Danny and punched Sam in the chin.

"Why you" Sam hit her in the side of the face then grabbed the lower part of Paullina's shirt and tore it off.

Danny didn't know what to do, two girls were fighting, over him! This was every guys dream but if he didn't do something soon someone would come and kick them all out. Danny stepped between them to try and get them to stop.

Sams boot hit his side hard, she had been aiming at Paullina's face when Danny had stepped in the way. Danny fell to the ground clutching his side, " Oh my god, Danny I'm so sorry."

Paullina lunged at Sam, Danny grabbed Sams boot and turned her intangible. Paullina sailed straight threw her and hit the wall, hard.

Danny stood up holding his side, "come on, lets go". Paullina was still to dazed to follow.

"Danny you shouldn't have done that, what if she saw?"

"Does it matter? People are going to know soon enough."

"Danny, I'm sorry"

"It's alright, lets get Tucker and Valerie." They walked out the front doors to the street, Danny's side was burning him. They looked up and down the street then spotted Tucker coming around the side of the theater towards them, his eye was already swelling.

"Tucker what happened to your eye?" Sam asked looking at it closely.

"The best day of my life" Danny and Sam looked at each other confused. "After you two left Dash showed up and called Valerie a loser. I told him to stop it and we got into a little fight, I'm pretty sure I broke his nose. Then Valerie kissed me"

"She kissed you!" Tucker nodded his head. Danny and Sam smiled, they had thought something like this might happen sooner or later.

Sam clapped Tucker on the back, "Way to go Tucker, so what should we do now?"

They thought about it then Danny said, "Ice cream, my treat"

Sam smiled, "I haven't had ice cream in years"

Freezy's was empty when they walked in. As they ordered the girl behind the counter started to flirt with Tucker but he didn't seem to notice. Danny had ordered a milk shake, Tucker had gotten a banana split, and Sam had a Mt. Everest which had nearly every flavor of ice cream, sprinkles, bananas and a few cherries. They sat near the front window and watched the rain fall.

Sam finished her ice cream before either Danny or Tucker, "That was great, I can't believe how long its been since I had ice cream." Sam eyed the half a milk shake Danny had left, "Hey Danny?"

"Yea?" Then Danny saw where Sams eyes were staring, " Sorry Sam, you can't have it" Sam stuck out her bottom lip pouting. Back when they were nine, the same summer they had meet Shadow, Dannys mom had given him some money so they could go get ice cream, the three of them had gotten the same things they had gotten today. Sam had gotten half of Danny's milk shake with her pout.

"Fine" Danny shoved his glass over to Sam. He hated when she used that pout on him, she could never resist.

"Just like when we were nine" Tucker said finishing off his banana split. When Sam finished the rest of Dannys milk shake they left.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I don't know" Tucker said taking out his PDA and started flipping threw it. They were standing under a large umbrella out side freezy's. " We've never had this long to hang out with out a ghost showing up."

Sam looked at Danny, "Yea, why is that?"

"Before you got back my parents put a new lock on the Fenton portal, I guess it works." Just then there was a beeping noise and something sliver shot past them. Half way down the street it turned around and shot back at Danny, he instinctually put up a ghost shield. The sliver thing hit it and bounced to the ground. Luckily no one was around to see Danny use his powers.

Sam bent down and picked up the boo-merang , "I thought you said your parents took this with them?"

"They did" Danny Sam and Tucker went back to Dannys house, when they got in Jazz was on the phone

"Hold on, they just walked in I'll ask" She covered the receiver with her hand. "Dad wants to know if you've seen the Boo-merang, he says he was demonstrating with it when it flew off."

Danny handed it to her. "Yea, it went for my head again"

Jazz turned back to the phone, "Hello? Yes it flew back here and went after Danny again" Later they all ordered pizza from Caption Tony's, they had the best pizza in Amity Park.

"Danny how can you eat all that?" Sam said laughing, Danny was on his eighth slice of pizza.

"Well you stole my milk shake."

After they ate Tucker went home and Danny Sam and Jazz went in to the living room. Sam shivered a little, "Its cold in here" Danny bent over the fire place and started a small fire to warm the room "I don't want to know how you got so good at starting fires."

Danny gave her a slightly evil smile and she shivered. "Still kind of cold in here" Sam said trying to cover up the real reason she had shivered.

Danny looked into the fire debating something with himself, " I'll be right back" he said running up the stairs. Danny went to his room and straight to his closet. Turning his hands intangible he reached threw the ceiling and felt around, "There it is" He pulled it out.

Sam turned her head as Danny ran up the stairs, "Whats he up to?"

Jazz already had her head in a book and just shrugged, "Who knows"

A minute later Danny came back down holding a wrapped gift, "Whats that?"

" It's a Christmas present for you but I thought you should get it a little early." Danny said handing it to her. Sam smiled as she ripped the paper of, inside was a huge black blanket. In one corner was a poorly sown lilly// Danny must have sown that himself/ "Thank you, I love it" Sam wrapped herself in it.

Danny smiled, he had gotten it for Sam because she always complained that her parents kept the house to cold. He wasn't going to tell her that thou, he didn't want to upset her.

They watched the news for a while, it said the storm was moving out but several more were moving in. Then they watched some cartoons before Sam went to bed. A little later Danny got up and turned of the TV. Jazz closed her book and gave him a look, "What?"

"Oh nothing" She smiled slightly and stood up.

"No, you didn't give me that look for nothing" Danny followed Jazz in to the kitchen.

"You and Sam just look so cute together" Danny sighed and left, he didn't want to deal with Jazz. He went up to his room, but first he checked on Sam. She was covered in the blanket he gave he and holding Phanty. Danny smiled, he didn't know why she had kept Phanty but he was happy she had, and that she brought it with her.

Danny went to bed happy that Sam was here and safe.

(A/N: Ok, I know that took a long time to get up but I think it was a fairly good chapter don't you? Well I hope everyone has fun tonight! Happy New Years to all! Oh and I bet a lot of you thought when you read the title that Danny and San would be the ones kissing right? Hehe, I'm just evil cause they didn't get to kiss in this chapter, and they might not in the next either.)


	8. A gain and lose

(A/N: Hello, so many people asked I had to get to work on this chapter right away, well almost right away, with just a little break. I would like some reviews, there are a lot of people reading this story but not to many reviewing. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes I make in this chapter but someone threatened to blow-up my school today and I left early.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, now how many of you are surprised to learn that?

Family is always there

Chapter 8: A gain and lose

The next morning there was a light drizzle outside but the school was open again. Jazz drove Danny and Sam to school so they wouldn't have to walk in the rain. Tucker was waiting for the in front of the school, they walked down the hall shacking of the little water that had landed on them. The lockers had already been fixed and Dash had stuffed some poor kid in to one. Paullina stepped around the corner, "Danny I'm sorry about yesterday, you to Sam". Then she stepped around them and walked away.

Sam had her hands clinched and Danny and Tucker had to steer her to their first period class to keep her from going after Paullina. Nothing much happened except the men in white showed up and gave he class a lecturer about how ghost really didn't excites. It was kind of pointless because everyone in class had seen at least one ghost.

By the time school was let out the rain had picked up again, Valerie offered to have her dad drive them to Danny's house so they could watch movies and hang out. Since none of them had a ride home, Jazz was working on the winter dance that was coming up next month, and since Tucker had walked to school they agreed. "We have to watch this!" Tucker said taking out a Saw 2 DVD as soon as Valerie's dad dropped them off.

They were all setting in Danny's living room because it had a huge TV in it. The curtains weren't drawn but the room was fairly dark because of the thick clouds and rain. Danny and Sam were sitting on the couch and Tucker and Valerie were sitting on the floor in front of them. As soon as the first scary part came on the movie Sam and Valerie both jumped and grabbed Danny and Tucker and they all figured out why Tucker had picked this move, but no one mentioned it.

Soon Sam was lying back against Danny with his arms wrapped around her, She couldn't help but feel safe with him. Once you weren't scared of the movie it was almost funny, in a blood and guts kind of way. Of course every time there was a scary part Sam hugged herself to Danny, hey she wasn't going to waist this opportunity.

When the movie was over Tucker started to flip threw the channels looking for something else to watch. "Oh stay here" Valerie said. Tucker stopped on the original trimmers movie.

Sam hadn't seen it before but she liked it, it was about a really small town, maybe twenty people who had to get away from huge worms. (A/N: It's a lot better then I make it sound) The worms had a lot of tongues and could pull cars underground. At one point they were looking for a sheepherder who had disappeared, they found his hat in the middle of the sheep pen and when they picked it up they found his half barred head frozen in a scream. Sam pushed herself back into Danny a little to hard, "Oof"

"Sorry" Sam said turning red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it" Danny pulled Sam closer to him so she couldn't wiggle around anymore.

In the middle of the movie the store owner decided to call the worms grabloids, they then broke threw the floor and ate him. By the end of the movie when they tricked the last grabloid in to digging out the side of a cliff and falling to its doom Danny and Sam had fallen asleep.

"Should we wake them up?" Valerie asked Tucker, they did look cute together. Danny was stretched out on the couch with Sam on top of him, she was resting comfortably on his chest.

"I don't think so" Tucker said snapping a few pictures with his PDA before covering them in Sam's blanket and tapping a note to it. "Lets go Valerie, I'll walk you home." They walked very close together so they could keep dry under her yellow umbrella.

When Jazz walked in the house, which was very dark, she flipped on the lights and found Danny and Sam on the couch sleeping. There was a note stuck to them,

Love birds sleeping, do not wake.

-Tucker

Jazz smiled at them. They were both smiling, Sam had an expression of peace on her face, Danny's was more serious like he was trying to protect her even while they slept. Jazz walked in to the kitchen to see what she could find for dinner.

Danny was aware of a weight on him, he opened his eye a crack and saw Sam. He couldn't remember why they were like this but he loved it, he loved her. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Sam woke up in Danny's arms, she loved it. She didn't want to move but something smelled good and her stomach started growling. Sam slipped out from between Danny's arms, a frown crossed his face as she stood up. / He's so cute/.

Sam walked in to the kitchen where Jazz was sitting eating grilled vegetables, "Hey Sam, have a seat."

Sam sat down and started to eat, "This is pretty good"

"Thanks, so you and Danny enjoy your nap?"

Sam turned red, "Um, yea."

Jazz smiled, "You really like Danny don't you?"

Sam nearly choked, "What! I mean yea, he's my best friend"

"I mean do you like him as more then a friend?" Jazz smiled at Sam's blush, "Come on, you can tell me"

Sam turned her head away so Jazz couldn't see how read she was. Sam felt uncomfortable talking to Jazz about this. " He's always there for me, even though I told his secret." Before Sam could finish her sentence Danny walked in.

"Hey Jazz" He sat down and made a face when he saw what was on the table. " Grilled vegetables?" He guessed.

"Come on Danny, a little green in your diet won't kill you." Jazz said pilling vegetables on his plate.

"These might" He picked one up and tried to snap it in half, " They're like steel. I'm going to see if I can find anything to eat." Danny stood up and walked to the fridge. He began to shifting threw the fridge's content. He opened the draw where his dad kept the hotdogs, "Oh"

Several possessed hotdogs with fangs leapt from the draw and went after Sam and Jazz. Jazz grabbed a knife and sliced one in midair. Sam slammed the bowl of vegetables down on two trapping them and Danny blasted the other four right before they could sink their fangs in to Sam and Jazz.

"Why were there possessed wieners in your fridge?" Sam asked as Danny walked over to her.

"I think I know" Jazz said taking a note off the fridge, it had been half hidden under a magnet that read 'I believe in ghost what about you?' She handed the note to Danny.

Kids, don't open the bottom draw of the fridge, its full of ghost hotdogs.

-Jack

P.S. please feed them while we're gone.

Danny looked up at Jazz, "You think he'll be mad that we destroyed them?"

"Not all of them" Sam said still holding down the bowl.

Danny's hands glowed green, "Move the bowl, if they try anything I'll blast them."

Sam picked up the bowl, the hotdogs were asleep in the remains of the grilled vegetables. "You know there kind of cute when they're asleep"

Danny picked them up and put them back in the fridge, "Maybe but they also make a big mess." They all looked around, the kitchen was a real mess. With hotdog gunk on the walls.

Jazz and Sam stood up and walked out of the room, "We'll leave the rest to you ghost boy." Jazz called back.

"Why do I have to clean this mess up!" Danny yelled but no one answered him, he spent the next hour cleaning. As he was trying to get some hotdog 'Stuff' off the wall Jazz walked in to the room.

"Hey Danny, do you like Sam?"

"Yea, she's my best friend." Danny finally shot the 'stuff' with an ecto blast, it let a scorch mark but he doubted his parents would notice.

"I mean as more then a friend"

Danny pretended he was having trouble with another piece of 'stuff' so Jazz couldn't see him blushing.

"Danny, you know what I mean." Jazz walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sams been threw a lot, knowing how you really feel about her would probably be a big help right now." Jazz walked out of the kitchen and went to her room.

/How does she know how I feel about Sam? Jazz is right, I need to tell Sam how I feel about her now, I have to tell her I love her./ Danny left the kitchen to go talk to Sam.

Earl clung to the wall outside of Sam's room, she was looking at her self in the mirror. He smiled bearing his sharp teeth, he turned intangible and slipped threw the wall in to her room. He was invisible and walked right up behind her.

Sam sighed, "Danny I wish I could tell you how I feel" Sam said to her reflection.

Earl slipped a single long intangible wolf nail threw Sam's chest.

Sam felt a shiver pass threw her. She saw a huge wolf like creature appear behind her.

Earl sent a pulse of power threw his intangible nail and threw Sam's heart.

Sam tried to scream but she felt something pass threw her heart, then she felt her heart stop, it simple stopped.

Earl smiled as she fell to the floor, no blood, no mess, no evidence he had been here. Earl heard someone on the stairs, he dove silently threw the window and landed on the street, he turned back in to human Earl, there was no rings of light, he simple changed. "I'll have to leave town for a while, but I'll be back to clam my riches. With out you my dear Sam no one can stop me, even your ghost boy. I wish I could see his face when he finds you dead!"

Danny walked up and knocked on Sam's door, "Can I talk to you?" No one answered. Danny began to feel uneasy, then when no one answered when he knocked again he ghosted threw the door. Sam was lying on the floor, "Sam!" He knelt down and cradled her in his arms, she wasn't breathing and he couldn't find a pulse, "She's dead"

(A/N: Ok there it is, I wonder how many people are going to try and kill me for this? I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm sure there was something else I was going to say but I can't remember so have a great time!)


	9. It's my fault

(A/N: Ok, the death threats are starting to get to me, so here's the next chapter. Let me now what you think. This is my longest chapter because this is the first one I didn't write at school.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or do I?

Family is always there

Chapter 9: It's my fault

Danny cradled Sam's body next to his, "Sam, this can't happening. **I won't let it!**" He lay her body on the floor and went ghost//God I hope this works/ Danny placed his hands on her chest, if Sam had been alive she probably would have killed him for doing that. His hands glowed green and he shot a blast of power threw her chest. Sam's body jumped a little but he could feel her getting colder. Danny tried it again with more power this time. Again her body moved but nothing happened.

_Sam didn't know what happened to her, her mind was as clouded as the landscape around her. She couldn't see anything beyond a few feet, no trees or anything. A shadow arose near her, " Come… with… me…" Sam was pulled along as the shadow moved._

_"Stop, what are you, I don't want to go." Sam tried to pull away but something on her wrist kept her from leaving._

" I… have… many… names…, you… may… call…me… death. No… one… ever… wants… to… go… but… you… have… no… choice." The shadow pulled her along.

Danny couldn't give up now, he tried on last time, pouring all of his power and love for Sam in to her. Sam's body jumped and glowed green as Danny kept pouring everything he had in to her. Danny collapsed next to her and silently started to cry. "Sam"

_Sam pulled against the chain the bond her to death, " Try… all… you… like." It held up what was probably its wrist, the chain wrapped around it. The chain was heavy and death gave it a little shake. "This… is… the… chain… that… all… wear… when… they… die. No… one… has… every… broken… it… before." Death picked Sam up by the chain so she was hanging in the air, "There… is… nothing… you… can… d-" The upper part of the shadow, which looked a little like a head turned to one side. The fog had gone from gray to white with a greenish color growing stronger by the second. A green spark appeared, like a small star, it shot towards them. It hit between them and Sam was thrown back, Death let out a bellow. Sam realized that she could run and she did, straight into the fog._

Danny couldn't believe it, he had lost Sam. Danny was still lying next to her holding her hand when he felt a small movement. Danny looked at Sam, she was breathing slightly, she was alive!

Danny could barely stand but he had to get her to the hospital now. He turned back in to Danny Phantom and flew them as fast as he could straight into the emergency room. He kept Sam pressed tight against him trying to protect her from the wind afraid that even it would be enough to kill her again.

Danny landed/crashed in the middle of the waiting room. Nurses stood around him not getting to close, "Please, help her" Danny crocked.

An elderly nurse pushed her way to the front of the crowd, "Well what are you all waiting for, that girl needs help." Tow nurseries move Sam on to a gurney and took her away. Danny tried to move but couldn't, he had no more strength. The elderly nurse turned to two men, "Get him in to one of the rooms, it looks like he needs some rest." The men picked Danny up and took him to a small room and lay him on the bed. Danny blacked out.

Danny came to in a small white room, he looked around and realized he had changed back into his human form. His secret was blown, but that didn't really matter, Earl would have told soon right now he needed to find Sam. He tried to get up but felt woozy. The Elderly nurse walked in to the room, "Oh, who are you and where in the ghost boy Danny Phantom?"

They didn't know he was a ghost? Well that was one less thing to worry about. Danny stood up a little uncertainly, "Uh, sorry, I came to see my friend Sam. And I felt a little sick so I came in here to rest for a minute. I didn't see any ghost."

"Oh, alright then young man, I guess even ghost don't like hospitals much, so many must have ended their lifes here. Now who did you say you came to see?"

"Her name is Samantha Manson, she was the girl Danny Phantom brought in earlier. I found her nearly dead in her room, I don't know what happened, I saw Danny Phantom flying by and asked him to bring her here. Then I came as soon as I could. Is she alright?"

"Oh, her? She's isn't well, they took her to emergency surgery and she was there for three hours. They don't understand what happened to her, and they don't know how she's even alive still. She was so weak she should have been dead, they don't expect her to live more then a few minutes at best, but the was an hour ago and she still alive." She bent closer to Danny, "Personally I think she has a chance, she's a fighter, I've seen people come back from the brink of death before. She is in the ICU right now, visiting hours are over but I'll take to her."

"Thank you very much" Danny followed the nurse down the hall and up to the ICU floor. She lead Danny to a small room with a bed in the middle, Sam was lying on the bed with tubes coming out of her arms and an oxygen mask on. She looked as pale as the sheets she was lying on. Danny walked over and sat next to her taking her hand in his, "Sam"

The nurse walked out to let them have their privacy, another nurse was waiting outside. "You shouldn't have let him in, visiting hours were over a long time ago."

The old nurse smiled, "I'll take responsibility for it, besides he really cares for her. Look into his eyes, he would move hell and shatter heaven for her. You don't want to mess with a guy like that, I pity who ever tries to get him to leave her side."

"Excuses me?" The two nurses turned around to see Danny standing in the doorway. "Could you call my sister and let her know I'm here and what's happening?"

"Of course" The elderly nurse said, Danny handed her a piece of paper with his home number on it. Then he walked back into Sam's room.

Jazz got to the hospital just after sunrise and went to Sam's room, Danny was still awake next to her. "Danny what happened?"

"I don't know, I found Sam dead in her room, I used my powers to jump start her heart and then came here, they don't think she'll make it, they don't know how she's even alive now. They said she should be dead." Tears were falling from Danny's eyes.

Jazz put her hand on his shoulder, "Danny, I'm sorry. Sam strong, I hope she makes it." Jazz didn't stay long, she didn't want to bug Danny or the nurses.

Sometime late in the afternoon Danny dozed off, when he woke up there was a plate with food on it. The elderly nurse was standing near it, "Hello, I thought you might be getting hungry. I didn't think you'd want to leave her side to get something to eat so I brought it for you."

"Thank you, thank you very much." Danny started to eat as the nurse walked out.

A doctor was waiting for her outside Sam's room, "I wish you wouldn't let him stay in there."

"Why, how long do you think she'll live?"

"Honestly? I expect her to die every second, how she made it this long is a merical, a merical every second." He was shaking his head, she should be dead, she didn't have any strength in her to live with. Her being alive went against everything he had been taught, it was impossible.

"Then what is the harm in letting him stay?" The she walked away knowing the doctor would have to give up trying to get her to make Danny leave.

The next day Danny used the phone in Sam's room to call Mr. Lancer. "Hello Mr. Lancer, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be in school for a while, I'm not sure how long I'll be out."

"And why, Mr. Fenton, would I just allow you to not to come to school?"

"Because Sam's in the hospitle and they don't think she'll make it, no one knows what happened to her. The doctors can't even believe she's still alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I'll take care of thing with the school for the both of you, despite what many students might say I'm not all rules."

"Thanks." Danny hung up the phone and went back to watching Sam. Tucker and Valerie came by a couple of times but didn't stay long.

Three days later Sam hadn't moved a muscle, the doctors couldn't understand it, how was a dead girl alive? Danny stayed by her side the entire time, except on the second day when a doctor insisted he leave. Danny had refused and wound up throwing the doctor out of Sam's room. No one had messed with him after that.

Danny frowned as he looked at Sam, this was his fault. He should have been able to protect her but he hadn't. She was here because he hadn't kept his promise to protect her.

It was around midnight when Sam opened her eyes. The bright light stung them, even thou the room was nearly dark. Danny was sitting next to her dozing off again, Sam opened her mouth, "Danny?"

His eyes shot open, "Sam?" He couldn't believe it, she was awake.

Sam throat stung as she spoke and her voice was weak, "Hey, what's going on?" To her surprise Danny hugged her and started crying. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothings wrong." He smiled at her, "I'm going to call the nurse to let her know you're awake"

Sam smiled, "Can you wait a minute? I like this." Danny smiled at her.

No one could believe Sam was awake, once the doctors had accepted Sam was still alive they said she would never wake up, now she was just making them mad.

Sam lay in bed, she had been asleep off and on since she woke up late that night and now the sun was just coming up. Danny was asleep in a chair next to her. She was awake but to tired to move, then the gray fog filled the room. Sam tried to call Danny but her voice was silent. Death appered in its shadow form, " Fear… not… I… can… not… take… you…" It held up its arm, the chain on it was melted near the end. "You… are… the… first… to… ever… do… this…" Death started to fade along with the fog, "I… wish… you… luck…" Sam was back in her hospital room.

Two days later they let Sam leave, nothing was wrong with her besides the fact that she was weak. Danny hadn't left Sam for more then five minutes in the last week and she was glad, if he hadn't been there she was sure the doctors wouldn't have left her alone.

Danny helped Sam in to the back of Jazz's car then got in next to her, Sam tried to not let how much the walk out of the hospital tired her out. The hospital was on the far side of town from Danny's house and it was late in the afternoon so traffic was moving slow. Danny put his arm around Sam as the made their way threw the crowded streets, Sam leaned against him.

When they got home Danny helped Sam into her room, she wanted to walk herself but Danny insisted on helping. When Sam was in her bed she smiled at Danny, "I'm kind of hungry."

"Ok, how about some soup?"

"Ok, as long as it's not chicken or beef."

"Don't worry, I'll get you tomato soup." Sam smiled, he knew her so well. Danny walked down to the kitchen and started to make her soup. When it was done he brought it to her and watched her eat. "Sam? What happened to you?"

Sam knew someone was going to ask sooner or later but she half thought she was crazy, what would Danny think? " I don't know, I think it was a ghost wolf, it had Earl's eyes." Sam looked at Danny and saw him frown, "Its true, I saw him appear behind me but I couldn't make a sound, I don't know what he did. I could feel my heart stop, it just stopped." Sam was starting to cry again, she was supposed to be the strong one, but she couldn't do anything any more.

Danny sat on her bed next to her, "Don't worry Sam, I'll make sure nothing like this happens again." He stood and walked out of her room / What's he going to do/

Jazz was in her room when Danny knocked, "Come in"

"Jazz, can you watch Sam for me? There's something I need to take care of."

"Ok, what are you going to do? I hope its nothing stupid, Sam really needs you right now."

Danny changed in to ghost mode, "Don't worry, I'm just going to check something out, I'll be back soon." He flew off and headed for Sam's house. Then he thought of something and flew back to his house, he turned human and activated the ghost shield. Then walked outside and flew to Sam's house. He started searching threw it but didn't find Earl, or anything that could tell him how Earl might have gotten ghost powers. He found several empty safes, one was smashed and half melted.

It took Danny hours to search her house even with the ability to ghost threw walls and ceilings. Then he found an empty Fenton thermos in a study, "Desire."

Danny flew back to his house and turned human so he could enter. Sam had fallen asleep while he was gone, Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table working on something for the dance. Danny sat the empty thermos in front of her, "What's this?"

"Remember when I said I couldn't find the thermos that I had caught Desire in? I forgot that Sam said she had it, I think Earl used it to get ghost powers, this is my fault."

"Its not your fault Danny, who knew that Earl would find this. It's not your fault." Jazz said. Danny didn't say anything, his eyes seemed dark and hallow.

Later that night Danny sat in Sams room, he mind was lost in the deep night sky. He loved Sam and all he had done was ruined her life in every way possible. Her parents were dead, she had nearly died. Her parents probably wouldn't have even had Earl come watch her if they hadn't worried about her and him. It was all his fault, he had cost her everything.

Sam sat up to find Danny in her room looking out the window. "Hey Danny" When he looked at her Sam almost gasped, his eyes seem darker then she had ever seen them. "What's wrong?"

"Its my fault Sam, Its all my fault." Danny said only half looking at Sam.

"Danny, what's your fault?" Sam slowly walked over to him, it wasn't easy.

"Earl found the Fenton thermos with Desire in it, he has ghost powers all because I forgot the stupid thermos! He wished your parents were dead, they're dead because I couldn't remember a stupid little thermos!"

Sam took a step back, "What?" She took another step back//I can't believe it, but it's true/ Sam sat on her bed, "They're gone and I'll never see them again because of Desire, **BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID GHOST!**"

Danny couldn't take this, he had ruined everyone's life! Before Sam could gather her thoughts he went ghost and flew out of his house as fast as he could. He flew high and fast, anyone on the ground that saw him thought he was a shooting star.

Sam saw Danny fly away, "Oh no, Danny thinks he ruined my life, if anything it's my fault for not keeping better track of the thermos." Sam made her way down stairs, Jazz was still at the table.

"Sam what are you doing up, what's wrong?" Jazz helped Sam to a chair.

"Danny left, he blames himself for everything." Sam stood up again, "We need to find him."

Jazz pushed her back down, "I'll find him, you need to rest some more." Jazz grabbed her car keys and left.

Sam stood up, "I'm going to help find him, it's the one thing I can still do." Sam didn't even bother changing out of her PJ's. Sam knew right where Danny would be.

Danny sat on top of the lighthouse, he had brought Sam up here a long time ago when she had a big fight with her parents. He didn't know how long he had sat up there, he didn't really care. Danny looked out at the endless sea, how could he have done that to Sam? He was thrown from his thoughts be the sound of a door closing, he looked behind him to see Sam climbing the ladder on to the roof. "Sam?"

Sam walked over to him and set down, "Sorry it took me a while to get here, and it took me twenty minutes to climb the stairs." Sam had a smile on her face that Danny hadn't seen in a long time. "It's not your fault you know, if anything it's mine. I should have paid more attention to where Desire was, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. Incase I forgot to tell you, thanks. I don't know what I would ever do with out you."

Danny smiled, "I don't know what I would do with out you either."

Sam smiled, and then fell in to Danny's arms. "Sam!"

"I'm alright, just tired. Can we go home now?" Sam hugged herself to Danny.

"Sure." Danny flew them home at a slower pace then normal. When he got there Sam was asleep so he placed her in bed and went down to get some water.

When Jazz got home Danny was sitting on the couch, she ran over and hugged him. "Danny your alright."

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Sam came and found me and now she's asleep so can you not yell like that again?"

"Sure, I'm glad your back."

"Me to" Danny smiled.

(A/N: Ok, I hope every one like that chapter. Let me know what you thought, oh and to Independent. C., Bring on your cats! If you reviewed and I haven't responded I'm sorry, but fan fiction won't let me yet, I will as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who sent me a death threat, I really liked them, well I guess that's it, review please)


	10. Dancing in the snow

(A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this story for everyone. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter alright? Oh I made one little change, _Thoughts will now be written like this, in italics._)

Disclaimer: I will not own Danny Phantom till I own him, so never.

Family is always there

Chapter 10: Dancing in the snow

There was one week left till school let out for winter break but Sam insisted that she was well enough to go. She had been able to walk around by her self for a few days and seemed to be getting stronger by the day. Danny had started back at school a few days after Sam was let out of the hospital, as soon as he knew she would be fine while he was gone.

Of course he always set the ghost shield before he left and flew to and home from school to save time. Most of the time Danny was home he was with Sam, Tucker and Valerie came by a lot to see her too. The mostly just sat around watching movies and played video games, since the Fenton lock kept the ghost from causing trouble.

On Monday morning Jazz offered to drive them to school but Sam insisted on walking. Tucker and Valerie had gone early for some reason, Sam and Danny didn't bother asking why. They left a little earlier then normal so that they wouldn't have to rush. Sam blew on her hands, "When did it get so cold?"

"About a day ago, forget you gloves?"

"Yea, my hands are freezing." Sam kept rubbing her hands together.

"Maybe this'll help." Danny took one of Sams hands and put it in his pocket lacing their fingers together. Sam felt warmth threw out her body, weather or not that had been what Danny had planed it felt really good to Sam. As they walked a few snowflakes began to fall around them.

By the time they reached school Sam looked a little pale, "You alright Sam?"

"Fine" Sam reluctantly pulled her hand out of Dannys pocket. Everyone was very excited about the dance on Friday and didn't pay attention to Danny or Sam. Their classes went well till lunch, Sam was sitting at their normal table when Tucker and Valerie walked over.

"Hey Sam, no lunch? And, um, where's Danny?"

"I don't know, Danny told me to wait for him here and he'd take care of lunch." Just then Danny walked over to the table caring a bag that he set in front of them, on the side of the bag it read Bonsai Gardens. Danny couldn't hide a smile. Sam smiled, she loved Bonsai Gardens food, it wasn't all vegetarian but they had some of the best food she had ever had. But Bonsai Gardens was on the other side of town and nearly impossible to get into. "Danny, where did you get this?"

"I called last night an ordered lunch then I flew over and picked it up for you." Dannys smile faded when Sam just starred at the bag. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't expect this. Thank you." Sam opened the bag, inside were two small salads and a few other spicy things she liked. Sam began to eat and was stuffed by the time lunch ended, she had been full a while ago but ate everything because she knew Danny had been worried that she wasn't eating enough to get her strength back. Sam had to admit the food had been really good, but it kind of made her sleepy the rest of the day.

When school let out the snow was really coming down. Tucker and Valerie had a date so they walked out of school hand in hand. Tucker had pulled Danny and Sam aside earlier and told them that he planed to ask her to the winter dance on their date.

The snow was three inches thick already when Danny and Sam walked out, "How about I fly us home?"

"Ok" Sam placed her arms around Dannys waist, he pulled her closer as they rose into the air. Sam watched as the falling snow circled around them, flying was even better with a light snowfall. Danny set them down in his room and they walked down stairs and in to the kitchen.

Earl stood just outside the city limits, he didn't know how but Sam was still alive and that made him very angry. "How? She should be dead! Hmm, that might work." Earl changed in to his wolf for and went to Dannys house, he made sure to keep low so Danny wouldn't sense him. In the Fentons lab he walked over to the ghost portal, "Lets make sure that all of Dannys friends can come have some fun with him and Sam." He slashed the Fenton lock to pieces.

The next day the snow was still falling but the school was open. Danny flew them to school to keep Sam from wearing herself out, but he also liked being so close to her. Tucker came running up to them, "She said yes! I got a date to the dance!"

"Way to go Tucker!" Sam said.

"Yea. Mind if I talk to Danny in private for a minute Sam?"

"Sure" Sam walk to their class leaving them alone.

Tucker was still smiling, "So Danny are you going to ask Sam to the dance?"

"Well, I was thinking about it but…"

"But what? Don't you think it would be good for Sam and you to have a little fun."

"I guess, I just don't want to push Sam."

"Danny, Sams not made of glass, she not going to break if you give her a little push."

"That's just it, I've seen her broken, I've seen her dead." Danny walked off to their class.

_I guess Danny's still freaked out about that, I wish there was some way I could help get those two together._ Tucker followed them to class.

During history class Danny dozed off and fell out of his chair, unfortunately they had a very strict substitute teacher. "Well Mr. Fenton, if you do not wish to learn now I will have to give you a private lesson after school."

After class Danny walked up to the desk, "Uh, Mr. Mischon. I can't do a detention after school today, I have to walk Samantha Manson home."

"Really? I have heard some very, what's your children's word for it? Oh yes. I have heard some very _lame_ excesses before but you have come up with the worst, I'm tempted to give you detention tomorrow for it. However I found it amusing so I will not."

"I'm telling the truth, Sam was attacked by a ghost and nearly died! She just lost both of her parents."

"That truly is a sad story or at least it would be if it were true. I do not for a minute believe any of this." He picked up the roll sheet. "Hmm, it appears both you and Miss Manson have accumulated quiet a few absents."

"Yes, those were right after Sam was attacked and in the hospital."

"And were you attacked as well Mr. Fenton?"

"No"

"Then why, may I ask, were you out these days as well?"

"Because I was with Sam at the hospital."

"Why were you there if you were not hurt?"

"Because Sams my friend."

"No, a friend would come by _after school_ to see her. You said she lost her parents? So where is she staying?"

"With my family."

"So if I understand your story, both of her parents are dead and she was recently attacked by a ghost and nearly died, she also lives with you?"

"Yes."

"I do not see why even if that was true you would need to walk her home."

"Because we're worried that she might be attacked again."

"You are, perhaps the worst liar I have ever heard. I am not stupid, I do not believe any of this. I do believe that you and Miss Manson have a relation ship that teenagers should not have and will personally see to it her parents are informed. You will come here when school is out."

"But"

"No butts."

"Fine, then can Sam come so I can walk here home when detentions over?"

"No, if I find her on school grounds twenty minutes after the bell rings I will suspend her."

Danny walked out defeated, he went to what was left of lunch. He set down next to Sam and told her what had happened.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself, how about I wait for you at the park? I could use some fresh air."

"Ok, but I could call Tucker and have him walk you home if you wanted."

"Danny, I can walk myself home." Sam smiled and Danny forgot what he had been talking about. When school let out Danny walked to detention, he had tried to call Tucker to ask him to make sure Sam was alright but his phone wasn't working or something. Mr. Mischon was sitting behind the desk.

"Hello Mr. Fenton, please have a seat, on your desk you will find a packet of state laws and rights with several mistakes in them. Your detention will be over when you have found all of them. If you truly are worried about Miss Manson then you should finish it as fast as you can." He went back to copying notes from a book.

Technus was the first to find that the portal was open again, "Oh yes! His is my chance" He flew out in to the lab and into the computer that was humming near the stairs. "Now to put my plan into action, I shall not fight the ghost boy but his friends. I shall us his own emotional attachment to them to cloud his mind and weaken his spirits!"

Technus opened the e-mail program and selected Tuckers PDA, then sent himself. A second later he was there, "Oh what luck, it appears most of this devices attention is focused else were."

**Virus Detected**

"Oh fudge nuggets" Technus turn to disable the virus scanner but it was to late.

Tucker was just finishing up a few things when his PDA found a virus in itself. Then Technus appeared on screen, "Hello human, I would love to stick around and, wrap, with you but I have to start my master plan! Muah ah ah."

**_Zap_**

"Wow what was that, why am I still in this device!" Technus looked around trying to find a way out of Tuckers PDA.

"Sorry Technus, that would be my new fire wall. Your stuck in there till I let you out."

"Nonsense! I can easily hack my way out of here." **_Zap Zap Zap Zap ZZAAPP._** "Ok, maybe I can't hack my way out of here that easily. You let me out now!"

"No way, wait, maybe I will. If you help me and don't try anything evil, Deal?"

Technus looked over to one side of the screen, a small icon appeared saying incoming call. He pushed it in to the trash with out Tucker seeing. "Deal. So what do you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you later." Tucker stuck his PDA in his pocket.

Sam walked the few block to the park, the snow made her walk even slower then before but everything looked so nice. Little kids were playing in the snow, sledding and having snow ball fights. _I wonder if Danny will take me sledding soon. I remember when we were little and the three of us had the biggest snowball fight every._

It had been the first really snow of the year, Sams parents were mad that their limos were snowed in. Sam had gone to the park by herself, he parents never even noticed she had left. At the park she found Danny and Tucker starting a snowball fight, Sam had joined in and even the two of them together couldn't beat her. They had kept it up for hours running all over the park. When it was to dark to see anymore Dannys mom took them out for a nice hot dinner. They were laughing all night, when Mrs. Fenton dropped Sam off at her house she just walked in the front door. Her parents were in their offices and no one had wondered where she had been, but it was still one of the happiest memories she had.

Sam was tempted to join in on one of the snowball fights but decided not to push herself. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when three shadows feel on her. Sam looked up to see three middle age men in dirty overcoats that had been very expensive at one time. "Hello dear, would you care to come with us? Its not safe for a lovely lady such as yourself to be out here alone."

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend Danny, he said he had a surprise for me and to wait here for a minute. He should be back soon."

"Its not very nice of him to just leave you here all alone."

"I bet what ever he is going to show me will be worth it." _God I hope they leave._

The second man stepped forward. "Stop lying you little whore. We've been watching you and you been sitting here for over an hour by yourself." He grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "You're coming with us."

Danny sat looking threw the packet, he hadn't found any mistakes and it had been nearly two hours. Then his eyes settled on a law,_ this will work._ "I think I found one" He handed the paper to Mr. Mischon. "It say that a teacher cannot hold a student after school for more then an hour and a half for punishment."

"No that is right, you're free to go." He smiled as Danny left, _I thought he'd never find that._

Danny flew as fast as he could to the park, he found the bench where Sam said she would be, she wasn't there.

Sam tried to fight them but didn't have the strength to. Then someone punched one of them in the nose and they went down. The legs were swept out from under another and the final one just seemed to fall and let go of Sam.

Sam looked up and saw the outline of someone against the setting sun, "Danny?"

"Sorry, my names Teddy. Are you alright?"

Sam stood up, the guy who had saved here was a little taller then Danny with black hair that hung around him like he had just gotten out of a pool. He wore a black shirt and baggy black pants. "Yea, thanks. I'm Sam."

"So…. Interesting friends you have here."

"There not my friends."

"I know, I was just trying to make a joke. Sorry I guess it wasn't that funny."

"That's alright."

"So did you mean what you said about meeting your boyfriend?"

"Kind of."

"So he isn't your boyfriend?"

"Well, I really like him and I think he likes me."

"Maybe, so why did he leave you here by yourself?"

"I was waiting for him to get here because he had detention today."

"Oh, one of those bad boy types?"

"No, not really."

"Misunderstood?"

"Yea you could say that."

"I'm not sure its safe to wait for him here, how about we go across the street to the restaurant. I'll buy you something to eat and you can keep an eye out for your friend."

"Well" _It is getting dark and cold, and he did help me out._ "Ok."

"Great" He grabbed Sams hand and pulled her into the restaurant. They ordered and started talking, mostly it was Sam talking about Danny. "Danny sounds like he really cares about you. I'm kind of jealous that he has some one as great as you."

"Uh, thanks." Sam was blushing.

Danny landed by the bench, he looked around for her but couldn't see any trace of her, "I guess I better call her." Danny took out his cell phone and dialed Sams cell.

**_We are sorry, the phone you are trying to reach is not available at the moment. If you feel you have reached this message in error please hang up and try your call again._**

Danny shoved the phone back in to his pocket, he went ghost and flew into the air really getting worried about Sam. Then he saw some guys lying in the snow not far from where Sam said she'd be. Danny flew down and uncovered on of them, "Did you see a girl here a little while ago?"

"Uh, Black hair, skinny really hot?"

"Yea, where is she?"

"I don't know, me and my friends here wanted to have some fun with her but some guy stopped us, though for a ghost he shouldn't be a problem, mind if we have the girl when your done with her?"

Dannys eyes glowed green and he threw the three of them into the lake. He took to the air and scanned the area for Sam. He was about to leave when he saw her in a small restaurant across that street laughing with a guy Danny didn't recognize.

Dannys eyes started to glow bright green again, he flew behind the building and became human again. He wanted to go in there and find out what was going on but decided to just wait out side and talk to Sam when she came out.

Sam was still laughing from when Teddy nearly choked on a bite of her salad. "That is the last time I eat something that not red inside."

"Beats are red inside."

"Fine that the last time I eat anything that didn't have a muscle tone, and the last time I use that comparison around you."

Sam smiled, she looked across the street, she still hadn't seen Danny. _Maybe I should call him._ Then she saw him standing near the front door of the building. "Thanks for the meal, but I see my friend, see you around."

Sam left throwing some money on the table for her food and Teddy's, a kind of thanks for saving me. When Sam walked out she smiled at Danny, "Hey Danny."

Danny frowned, "Hey Sam, have fun with your new friend?"

"Can I explain before you get mad?"

"Go for it."

"Three guys tried to kidnap me and Teddy stopped them, then he asked if I wanted to get something to eat. He knew I wasn't going to date him or anything."

"Yea, I know. I found the three guys. I'm just glad you're alright." They started walking threw the park. Danny took Sams hand in his as they slowly walked threw the new fallen snow. "Uh, Sam. There something I want to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?" Sam had moved closer to Danny.

"Do you, want to, go to the Dance with me?" Danny looked away with embarrassment. ****

Sam didn't believe it, she had been sure he would ask Paullina. Sam smiled, "Of course I will Danny! But I didn't think you could dance."

"You will? YES!" Danny actually jumped into the air. "Wait what was that about not being able to dance?"

"I've never seen you dance before, at least not well."

"I'll have you know that I'm a great Dancer."

"Oh really?"

"Yes" Danny put his hands around Sams waist and they slowly started to dance. Some where off in the distance soft music played. Sam laid her head against Dannys, she looked down and saw that even though they were dancing on the snow they weren't leaving any footprints. _I guess Dannys using a little magic of his own tonight._

They slowly dance towards the lake then onto it, Sam gave a little yelp when Danny pulled her on to the water but Danny kept a tight hold on her and they danced out into the middle of the lake. Their feet didn't even skim the water as they moved over it, snow was once again lightly falling around them. _This is like a dream_._ Danny, I never want this to end._

_This is like a dream. Sam, I wish we could stay like this forever._

Tucker crouched in the bushes watching as they started to dance. "Nice work with that music Technus."

"Thank you. It looks like we are the lonely ones tonight."

"Speak for yourself, I have a date to get to." He stuffed his PDA and the still trapped Technus into his pocket.

Sam looked around, they were now dancing about three feet off the water, "I wonder if we could dance above the clouds?"

"Probably but I think right now we should get home So Jazz won't worry." They danced back to shore, then Danny went ghost and picked Sam up. They flew off as Tucker left the bushes to meet Valier.

(A/N: Well I didn't think I would get this up till Wednesday but since I was home sick today I had a lot of free time to write, please review and let me know what you thought and what you liked. I hope everyone out there is well tonight.)


	11. This is not a chapter, Help!

Ok, I promised myself that I wouldn't put up a chapter that wasn't really a chapter but I feel I must now. **Danny Phantom has been canceled!**

I along with many other authors and readers are trying to stop this and now I must ask everyone for their help. On my profile page I have put a link to a site where you can e-mail Nickelodeon and ask them to bring Danny Phantom back. I ask everyone who can to mail them tomorrow, 1-27-06, an hour before the new Danny Phantom and keep mailing them till it starts. Please, let them know how much we want Danny Phantom back!

Family is always there should be updated some time this weekend after I send in my e-mails.

P.S. Please sen this on to anyone you know, everyone can help. Please!


	12. Mr Galen

(A/N: Ok, I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter. Do you guys want me to keep this story up? I think 10 reviews wouldn't be to much to ask for. Sorry it's been a while but I had writers block.)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, does anyone out there think I do?

Family is always there

Chapter 11: Mr. Galen

Danny flew them into Sams room in his house. He set Sam down on her bed then turned human again. "So have fun?"

"Yea, now I think I'll go to sleep. Good night Danny, you're a much better dancer then I thought." Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"I told you I was, but just for that I think I'll have to sleep in here to annoy you." Danny stretched out on the floor, "Good night."

"Danny! Get up!"

"I'm asleep." He said rolling over.

"Fine" Sam got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime after they had both fallen asleep Danny awoke, at first he thought it was his ghost since but when nothing happened he shrugged it off and was about to turn over when he heard it. It was a soft sound but defiantly someone crying. Danny stood up, it was Sam crying in he sleep.

Danny walked over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. Then feeling bold got into bed with her wrapping her in his arms. She kept crying lightly, "Danny?"

"Sorry if I woke you Sam."

"No, I wasn't asleep" She rolled over so she was face to face with him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Christmas is soon, and my parents are gone. I really miss them. I miss my house and my room." She started to cry again.

Danny sometimes forgot what Sam had been threw, she always tried to be strong but she was still just Sam. "Come on." Danny got up and Sam followed.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Danny flew them out of his house and threw the cold. Sam tried to get closer to Danny and away from the cold. In minutes Danny began to descend, right into Sams house.

They landed in her room, it was just how she had left it weeks before. "What are we doing here?"

"You said you missed your room so, I just thought maybe you'd want to sleep here tonight?"

"Thanks" Sam climbed into her bed, the comforting feeling of her sheets and the smells she had known so long filled her. "Uh Danny? Would you mind sleeping with me?"

"What! Sam, you mean…" Danny had gone red with embarrassment.

"No wait, I didn't mean it like that." She hid her blush under the covers, "I just meant would you sleep next to me?"

"Uh, yea" Danny slowly got under the covers with Sam. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her close.

Sam rested her head on Dannys shoulder, she felt safe with him. She wasn't going to tell him that she hadn't gotten a full nights sleep in a week because she kept waking up crying, he didn't need anything else to worry about.

Danny breathed in the scent of Sams hair, he loved Sam so much and he couldn't stand to see her crying like that.

Danny was awoken by his cell phone ringing, he sat up and answered. "Hello?"

"Danny! where are you and Sam?" Jazz sounded worried, and ready to kill his human half if he didn't have a good explanation.

"Uh, were both at Sams house." _Here it comes_

"Why?" Jazz hadn't yelled at him, maybe it was his lucky day.

"Sam missed her house, so I bought her over here."

"Alright, just make sure you get to school on time ok?"

"Ok, are you sure you're not mad?" It was really unlike Jazz to not get mad at him for pulling a stunt like this, of course he was glad she wasn't yelling but it seemed odd.

"Danny, I know you did it for Sam." Jazz hung up before Danny could ask her anything else.

Danny looked at Sam, she was curled in a small ball but was smiling. He bent down, "Time to wake up Sam."

"No, I want to sleep more"

"Ok, you do really look cute in those pink pajamas."

"What!" Sam shot up looking at herself in horror. "Hey! Danny that's not nice"

"I have to get you up for school." He stood up, "I'm going to take a shower"

"Alright." Sam said going to her closet. She knew Danny would need some clothes when he got out and she had just the thing. She found them and set them out side the door for when Danny got out.

Danny stepped out of the shower, he had forgotten he didn't have any clean clothes. He opened the door to ask Sam if she had any cloths he could borrow when he saw she was way ahead of him. He bent down and picked up a note on some cloths.

**I got these for you a while ago, hope you like them.**

Danny picked up the clothes and changed into them. Danny looked at him self in the mirror, _You've got to be kidding me._

Danny walked down into the dinning room where Sam was sitting eating a bowl of cereal, there was a second bowl next to her for Danny. Sam smiled when she saw him, "Like you clothes?"

"I'll get you for this." Danny said sitting down next to Sam. He was wearing black cargo pants with far to many zippers, a black sleeveless shirt with a green jacket over it. Danny liked it but didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Sam that.

When they finished Danny cleaned up while Sam went to take a shower. He finished cleaning fast and went back to Sams room, the water was still running and Danny was tempted to take a quick peek inside.

Sam stepped out of the shower just as Danny decided one little look couldn't hurt. Danny tried to hid the fact that he had been about to spy on her in less the fully clothed states. Five minutes later they were on their way to school, They walked and made it to school with out a minute to spare.

Tucker saw them as they entered, "Hey Sam hey Danny. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Sam got me some new clothes." Danny said hiding a blush.

"Come on Danny you look good, right Tucker?" Sam gave Tucker a glare when he didn't answer.

"Yea, he looks great." Tucker said before quickly leaving. Sam ran after him, she was yelling something like 'get back here! What did you call me? Your dead!'

Danny shook his head as he watched them race down the hall. "Hello Mr. Fenton. It appears your friend was fine with out you last night" Said Mr. Galen, the substitute history teacher.

"Yea" Danny wasn't going to add that she almost wasn't because he had kept him after.

"Interesting clothes you are wearing today."

"Thanks, Sam got them for me." Danny said absently looking threw this locker for a book, he had already forgotten he was talking to a teacher.

"You must have gotten up fairly early to have gone and gotten them at her house."

"I slept over" Danny realized what he had said a second to late.

"I thought she was living at your house, and with no parents who was watching you?" He walked away leaving Danny to stair after him.

Nothing else happened till Danny and Sam got to history class. Mr. Galen was sitting behind the desk when they entered, "Hello Miss Manson, It appears that even without Mr. Fenton you managed to survive the walk home."

The smugness in his voice made Sam really mad, "No thanks to you, I was attacked and could have been killed!"

"Really? The chances of that happening are so slim I can not, in good faith, believe it. If I'm not mistaken did Daniel not sleep over at your house unsupervised? I feel I must speak with you parents about this Daniel."

"Fine, but they are out of town right now."

"I'm sure, I did look into it and I'm sorry to hear of your parents Miss Manson. I knew your father some time ago, I just didn't want to believe it. I would like you to stay after so I can speak with you." He went back to his work making it clear they were to take their seats.

When class was over Danny grabbed Sams hand and gave it a light squeeze, "I'll wait outside for you."

"You don't have to."

"But I will" Danny walked out with the last of the students.

Sam walked over to Mr. Galen's desk, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I want to know exactly what is happening between you and Danny?"

"Nothing, he's just a friend helping me."

"I do not believe your parents would approve of you and him, and before you say you aren't, don't. I am sure you two are involved in a relationship."

"Your not my parents."

"But they did not approve of Daniel did they?"

"No, but he's a great guy!"

"I'm sure. I believe you were the care of your uncle Earl? Who has gone missing? This has allowed you to stay at Dannys house, has it not?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I believe Danny is unstable, he may have been behind your parents death, and more likely Earls disappearance. I know this might scare you and if you would like me to contact the police for you and have them come investigate I would be more then happy to."

"WHAT! That's crazy, Dannys done nothing but help me." Sam stormed out of the room and past Danny, right out the front doors of the school and down the street. She didn't stop till she was a block from school, she knew Danny had been following her so she sat down to let him catch up with her.

Sam burst from the classroom and straight past Danny, he followed as she ran out the front door and down the street, he finally caught her nearly a block from school. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"It took you long enough to catch up with me, you're as out of shape as ever."

"Sam, you're avoiding the question. What happened?"

"He said my parents wouldn't like me and you being together, he said he thought you might have been behind my parents death and Earls disappearance."

Danny's eyes flashed green and he turned around to go have a talk with Mr. Galen. "Danny don't, I don't want you fighting my fights anymore."

"Sam, he had no right to say that stuff, and blame me for those things either."

"I know, I just don't want to deal with it now. Can we go some place quiet?"

"Alright, lets go" Danny picked Sam up and flew them to the lighthouse. No one was ever around so he didn't have to worry about being seen.

Technus sat playing a game of free cell in Tuckers PDA. He had tried several times to hack out but it wasn't possible. Given, Tucker had threatened to delete him after he called Sam a slow meat puppet. Tucker had gotten blamed for it but in Technus's mind it was worth it. "I must get out of here! How can I destroy the ghost boy trapped in this device! I can't even make phone calls!"

Danny and Sam sat on the lighthouses roof for hours, not talking just sitting. Danny was worried about Sam but he knew she wanted to handle this herself. Danny wasn't sure how long they were sitting there before the snow started again, "I think we should head back now."

"Yea, I'm sorry I made you come out here."

"That's alright." Danny grabbed Sam around the waist and took to the air.

As the flew over the town they heard a shout, "Hey!"

Danny turned around and saw Valerie on her sled chasing after them, "Oh great"

"Put her down ghost boy!" She said firering an ecto canon at them, Danny had to dive to avoid it.

"Danny are you alright?"

"Fine, but if she hits me it won't be good."

Valerie fired at them again, "You aren't kidnapping her you dead freak!"

"I'm not kidnapping her! And if you hit me we'll both crash!"

Valerie didn't listen and kept up her attack, one of the blast clipped Dannys arm and he started to fall, Danny tuned over so when they crashed he took the blunt of the impact. "You alright Sam?"

"Yea, you?"

"I've been better" Danny saw Valerie coming at them with no where for him to hid, "Shit"

"Go, I'll be fine"

"Thanks" Danny took off and headed for some trees, he phased threw most trying to put some distance between him and Valerie.

Sam stood up as Valerie stopped next to her, "You alright?"

"Fine, thanks Val." Sam forgot she wasn't supposed to know it was Valerie.

"How'd you know it was me? Does Danny and Tucker know?"

"Yes, they both know, we, uh, saw some of your weapons in your backpack?"

"Ug, I can't believe I was so careless, how long have you guys known?"

"Months."

"And you guys still were friends with me?"

"Of course."

"You ok? I'm glad I got to you before Phantom kidnapped you."

"I don't think he was trying to kidnap me"

"Wait, are you falling for Phantom? What about Danny?"

"No, I mean "

"Tell me later I have to go find Phantom" Valerie shot off towards the trees.

"This won't end well." Sam got up and called a taxi to take her back to Dannys house.

She was sitting in his kitchen twenty minutes later when Danny flew in, he turned human and sat down, "Man Valerie wasn't giving up."

"Uh, Danny, I kind of let it slip that we knew Valerie was the ghost hunter."

"Well that isn't so bad."

"She also thinks I have a crush on Phantom."

"Well you kind of do."

"Yea but she doesn't know your Phantom. It could get messy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will work out."

"I guess" Sam looked down at the cold cup of coffee in her hands, she just knew this was going t cause problems.

"Hey, why don't we go see a movie or something? Take your mind off of things?"

"Sure" Danny pulled out a set of car keys and she grabbed them, "I'm driving."

When they got to the theater, which took some time because of Sams driving, which Danny was sure was going to give him white hair even when he was human, Sam insisted on paying for everything. They saw, baby battery, a story about a doll that kills. A total rip off but funny anyways.

When Jazz got how she found a note from Danny saying he and Sam had gone to see a movie and they'd be home soon. Jazz was glad they were both getting a chance to act like normal kids but she was a little worried about how far they had taken things.

Jazz had just set down to work on some last minute things for the dance when someone knocked, rather loudly, on the front door. When Jazz opened it she saw a man a little taller then herself dressed in a three-piece suit. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Galen. I knew Samantha's parents and am subbing at Casper High. I wish to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"I'm sorry but my parents are out." Jazz really didn't like this guy, there was just something about him.

"Very well, I will speak to you. I believe your younger brother, Daniel, has been having a relationship with Samantha. I do not believe her parents would approve of her staying here or associating with him. I believe he has been having a negative influence on her. They have both been absent many times with out a good excuse, and keep passing off the worst excuses I have ever heard."

"I'm sure that there was a good reason if they weren't in class, and I don't think it's really your business. I also don't know who you think you are to say Sams parents wouldn't want her staying here. Where were you during their funeral? Because we were here helping her threw it. And if you think you can just show up now and start saying things like this then you are sadly mistaken."

"I believed from reading your school record that you were more stable then your brother, I can see I was wrong, you are just as low class as he is."

Before Jazz could answer Sam walked up behind her. "How dare you call them low class! They're my family! They've always been there for me, I can't believe how pig headed your acting! You're the one who's a substitute teacher."

"This is what I am talking about. You have been in the company of these urchins for far to long."

"Urchins! Where do you get off calling them urchins! Its people like you who give high society a bad name."

"I can see this will get me no where. You will come with me, I'll have a lawyer draw up papers for it later." He reached in to grab Sam. Another hand grabbed his arm just as he was about to pull Sam out.

No one had noticed Danny standing just inside the door. He gave Mr. Galen a little shove that sent him stumbling backwards. "This is private property _sir_. If you come back with out permission I will have you arrested."

"You little street urchin! How dare you speak to me like that!" He stood up and walked briskly down the street.

Danny closed the door then turned around, Sam and Jazz were staring at him, "What?"

Jazz smiled, "Nothing, that was just really cool of you little bro." She gave Danny a hug.

"Uh, thanks. I think"

"Come on you two, I bet your hungry. By the way Danny, where did you get that outfit?'

"Oh, I needed so clean clothes at Sams house and she had these."

"I thought you guys said that you each had a pair of clothes at the others houses?"

Danny smacked his head, he had forgotten about those. He wore Sams crazy outfit for nothing. He caught Sam smiling out of the corner of his eye, he'd remember this.

(A/N: Well I hope everyone like this chapter. Once again sorry about the long time to update. Oh and sorry if this cmae out looking weird, fanfiction was acting odd for me.)


End file.
